Secret Samurai Series
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: My name is not Christy May Timothy. I am a warrior of truth, honor, and loyalty. I am the Samurai who defended all of Ninjago from the evil. But no one remembers me, and I'm beginning to forget myself. Not since my life took a turn for the worse. This is even more painful than being corrupted by Dark Matter . . . Jay/Nya, MILD Ninja/OCs. No flames NO SWEARING OR SEXUAL SITUATIONS
1. Chapter 1: The Torture Begins

**PART 1 (This is only when I begin a new section)**

**Chapter One (This is chapters OVERALL, not the chapter that is in the part)**

**Me: I'm really nervous guys . . . what if they don't like my story?**

**Jay: Relax, it'll be fine!**

**Cole: C'mon, let's do this!  
Me: Okay . . . Hey, readers! I'm ForeverDreamer12 (but you can just call me Ever) and this is my first fic, so please don't hate! Before I got my profile you knew me as needaprofile!**** This is the Secret Samurai Series (or SSS). I always wanted Nya to have a bigger role in the series and to write a story about her. There isn't a ton of fics out there with her as the main character (I mean, there are some, but they are really short or mostly romance based).**

**Nya: It's about time I was given some appreciation!**

**Jay: I appreciate you!**

**Nya: Thanks, Jay.**

**Kai: (interrupting) This story will be written in 3 parts. **

**Lloyd: 1- Hidden Identity, 2- Hidden Darkness, 3- Hidden Destiny. 3 will be longest, 2 will be shortest.**

**Me: A few things about me: Jay is my favorite ninja.**

**Jay: Oh yah! :P**

**Me: And then Zane after him. **

**Zane: :)**

**Me: I love creating OCs, AKA original characters (I'm sorry but there will be no requests for OCs being in my story) The ages are the following: Lloyd is 15, Nya and Jay are 16, Kai is 17, Cole is 18, Zane: who knows!?**

**Kai: Just want to say: there will never be swear words or anything else inappropriate in this story! :)**

**Me: Because of school, I won't update daily. I'll try to update at least twice during the weekends, tho. More reviews might convince me to update sooner! Oh, and before I forget, every chapter before and after the chapter I will have these Author's Notes. Please read every one for important information. I also have a little story going on in the Author's Notes to make them more exciting. So it's like two stories in one! Pretty, neat, right?**

**Cole: And PLEZ REVIEW!**

**Me: But when you do review, constructive criticism and positive feedback only! No flames! Now enough babble, ENJOY!**

**Me: Oh, and I do not own Ninjago (if I did, Chima wouldn't exist and Ninjago would still be playing. DIE CHIMA!), but I own the plot and my OCs.**

Part 1, Chapter One: The Torture Begins

(Nya's POV)

I wish this was all a dream. I've been through enough in my short sixteen years of life: I've already been kidnapped, already been tortured. I've even been turned evil and forced to fight my friends, but this is worse. Never before have I been forced to be another person. Yes, in plays I've _acted_ as other people, but this is no play—this is life.

My head slumps onto the desk in front of me. I try to close my eyes and get some sleep, when a voice jolts me: "Christy!"

"Christy" . . . ugh! The name that ruined it all. I hear the voice in my mind saying "I am Christy May Timothy, I am Christy May Timothy" . . . but, no! I am Nya, the brave samurai, but I must not act differently than Christy would, or I will be in very hot water.

"What . . . Mom?" I call in reply. I'm still getting used to calling a complete stranger 'Mom', but I must control myself and act "natural".

"Are you getting up? It's time for the first day of school!" my 'mom' calls. Groaning, I shut the bedroom door, resisting the urge to slam it. I've been awake and ready for over an hour. Somehow I'm used to waking up early, probably because I rose early where I used to live. I don't remember anything about my life before being forced to replace Christy, besides who I really am. The slight bit I remember is very fuzzy . . .

One morning, at least two weeks ago, I awoke in a white hospital-like room. A tall man dressed like a doctor, but in dark black, loomed over me like a giant specter of death. "You are Christy May Timothy," he commanded in a booming voice. An assistant of his or something was holding a needle with a scary clear liquid in it. The specter of death gestured to a computer. "This is your life, your likes, your previous boyfriends, your family, your experiences in 1st through 9th grade, and everything else you need to know about your new life as Christy May Timothy." I gape at him, finally finding my voice.

"My friends will put a stop to this! There is no way you can do this! They will hunt you down! They care about what happens to me! They're not just going to sit back and watch me suffer! You will pay for this!" I snapped defiantly. He just laughed at my efforts.

"Don't worry," he said, smiling creepily. "You won't need to memorize it or confuse it with your old life."

"They will come!" I shouted.

"They can try," he whispered calmly. "But no one will ever know what happened to you. Goodbye, brave samurai." Then an extreme pain shot up my arm, and I passed out. When I woke again, I was lying in bed, in this very room, in this very house, and wearing putrid hot pink pajamas. It slowly came to me that I remembered almost nothing about my previous life as Nya, and everything about Christy May Timothy's former life. I was ruined. My heart broken, my soul shattered. I was destroyed. I am destroyed. I am Christy May Timothy.

(Still Nya's POV)

This morning I feel horrible. As I slump down the staircase to the kitchen, I think back to that day—the day where I lost my life. I wonder who the friends were that I said would help me. Did I have siblings? Parents? Grandparents? A boyfriend? Many friends? I know nothing. Sighing as I enter the kitchen, I scarf down a bowl of cereal and gulp down ice-cold orange juice. Then my 'mom' shoos me out of the house. I break into a run so I will not miss the school bus. Entering the bus is creepy. It's familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. I've seen and been on this bus before, but not for real. Only in Christy's memories. As I walk down the aisle, I'm begin to think that all of my memories as Nya were supposed to be erased, but my will was so strong that some remained.

"Christy!" I'm jolted from my thoughts by a familiar (yet unfamiliar) voice. My implanted memories register the voice as my 'friend' Alyssa. Alyssa's stormy grey eyes find mine, and she tucks a lock of her bright pink hair behind her ear. Alyssa dreams to become a model. Next to her, her loyal friend Reesia sits, her cold black eyes studying me. Her oily brown hair is stiff on her head from too much hair products. Reesia's dream is she wants to become a movie star. I smile as realistically as I can muster.

"Hi, Alyssa." She grins back at me.

"Come sit with me and Reesia!" I join my "friends" and tune out their gossip about boys, fashion, makeup, boys, and summer vacations. I wish I could remember my summer. I sigh and rub my left shoulder, which for some unknown reason is sore. I decide silently to take a peek at it when we arrive at school.

"You're being awfully _quiet_, Christy!" says Reesia.

"Oh, I'm _very_ tired. I stayed up too late . . . texting." Surprisingly, the lie floats smoothly from my lipstick-smeared lips, like I'm talking to my friends in an everyday situation. This may seem to everyone else in the world like an everyday situation, but for me it is dreamlike. The world is too complicated for me anymore.

When the bus pulls up to Clariston High School, I rush straight to the nearest girl's bathroom. I slip into a stall, slam the door shut, and lock it tight. I gently pull at the top of my ugly laced sleeve to expose my shoulder. When I see it, I gasp: it is slightly swollen with a bright red scar. It burns painfully as I examine the wound. This is not an ordinary cut, and I know it. It isn't a tattoo or a burn. The scar depicts two crossed daggers, the right one charged with electricity, and the left one flaming. I'm sure that this scar means something, but my ruined mind cannot remember what.

When I touch the scar, it burns with immense pain. Tears of agony and sorrow glaze in my eyes, and I fall to my knees. Christy's overly tall pink heels clatter on the tile floor. Blinking so my contacts won't fall out, I push a loose lock of my hair behind my ear. Christy's skinny jeans feel way too tight and her hot pink curve-hugging top seems to suffocate me. I try to control myself as the tears cascade down my face. 'My' makeup is now smeared and ruined. Like I care. Just as I'm ready to completely break down, the school bell rings.

Angrily, I wipe Christy's smeared makeup from my face and rush from the bathroom. Clomp, clomp, clomp! 'My' heels click loudly against the tile as I run, and I'm afraid that I will trip and fall on my face. I've never been a girly-girl or worn heels, but right now I just want to get this day over with.

For the rest of the day, all I can think about is that burning scar on my left shoulder. What could it possibly be? Where had it come from? What did it mean? I ignored the world, shut out the falseness, and tried not to cry. I barely talked all day, the excuse being that I was tired. By the time I returned to Christy's house, I was a wreck. I kicked off her heels and locked myself in 'my' room, where I wept until dinner.

**Me: Yay one chapter down! QUESTIONS:**

**Who do you think the 'specter of death' was?**

**What do you think Nya's scar means?**

**Lloyd: PLEZ REVIEW!**

**Zane: Some chapters she will have one or two character bios. Here's her first two:**

**Alyssa Morgan Carol**

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 16

**Affiliation:** N/A

**Hair Color:** pink

**Eye Color:** grey

**Glasses/Contacts:** no

**Weapon:** N/A

**Favorite Color:** pink

**Most Common Outfit:** pink frilly tank, jean shorts, pink heels

**Personality:** Alyssa is a big-time girly-girl. She ADORES pink, gossip, and fashion. She can be a real brat and kind of a bully, but inside she is actually a very lonely girl.

**Weakness:** Water, because she can't swim.

**Quote:** "That's right! I can't _believe_ you forgot who you invited!"

**Reesia Jess Smote**

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 16

**Affiliation:** N/A

**Hair Color:** brown

**Eye Color:** dark brown, appears to be black

**Glasses/Contacts:** no

**Weapon:** N/A

**Favorite Color:** black

**Most Common Outfit:** black sweater, jeans, black boots

**Personality:** Reesia is a bully and EXTREME pessimist. She follows Alyssa around like a loyal puppy, and agrees with EVETYTHING her friend says and does. Reesia always wears black (she is not emo) not because she is depressed, but because she LOVES the color. Reesia loves acting and in her alone time, she reenacts plays in front of a mirror.

**Weakness:** She HATES fire. And she's allergic to lemons.

**Quote:** "You _totally_ are! What's he look like?"

**Me: ForeverDreamer12, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mystery Unfolds

**Chapter Two**

**Me: I'm back with Chapter Two! **

**Lloyd: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**Jay: A special shout-out to our first reviewer, NinjagoGirl1301! You get some cookies Zane made! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Me: I'm sorry about the A/N's being so boring, later they will get much more exciting! I promise! But for now, please read every A/N in case of an important announcement!**

**Lloyd: LIKE THAT I LUV CHOCOLATE!**

**Cole: (groans)**

**Zane: One last thing, in this chapter **_'italics with these marks means someone's handwriting'_

**Jay: Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 1, Chapter Two: A Mystery Unfolds

(Nobody's POV)

Far away from Ninjago City where Nya weeps, a wizened old man slips quietly from his room to the room of his students. GONG! GONG! GONG! The obnoxious noises of their teacher's gong awaken the five ninja warriors. Groaning, they all reluctantly sit up in bed.

"C'mon Sensei! It's really early!" complains Cole. Jay looks at his teacher angrily.

"I was having a good dream!" he protests.

"Yeah, give us a break," moans Kai, collapsing back in bed.

"Up!" commands Sensei forcefully.

"Yes, Sensei," says Zane, being the first to climb entirely out of bed. Slowly, one by one, the other four follow Sensei's instructions. After a light breakfast, the ninja warriors were told to practice. As they all suit up in their Kendo armor to protect themselves, Sensei notices that the Ninja of Lightning is moving much slower than usual. He watches as the young ninja winces and rubs his left shoulder.

"You alright, Jay?" Lloyd asks his friend.

"Fine," mutters Jay. He slowly continues strapping his armor on and then joins his teammates in practice like nothing happened. However, Sensei had seen enough over the past two weeks to understand that Jay was pain, both physically and mentally. He pulls the Blue Ninja aside while the others continue their warm-up.

"I can see something is troubling you, Jay." Jay nervously rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Well . . . yeah. It's . . . this," Jay stammers. Reaching into his kimono, he pulls out a letter. Sensei takes it from him and reads it.

'_Dear Jay,_

_I am very sorry to have to tell you that I will be gone for a while on an important mission. Tell Kai he is my favorite ninja and stay strong._

_From,_

_Nya'_

Sensei frowns. "This is not from her." Jay's eyes widen in shock.

"It's not? How do you know?"

"Three things. One, that isn't her handwriting."

"Oh!" exclaims Jay. "You're right! How did I not realize that . . . ?"

"She once told me that Kai was _not_ her favorite ninja," continues Sensei.

"So who . . ." began Jay.

"You," smiled Sensei in reply.

"Me?" gasps Jay, amazed.

"And the final thing. Don't you find it a little odd that she signed a goodbye letter to her boyfriend with 'from'?" Understanding dawns on Jay's face.

"You're right. But if she didn't write it, who did?"

"That I do not know," says Sensei softly. Jay walks over to his friends.

"HEY!" They all stop what they were doing and stare at him. "Did any of you write this?" he demands. Removing their helmets, the five warriors examine the letter.

"Sweet! I'm her favorite ninja!" says Kai. "Weird. I thought you were, Jay."

"He is," replies Cole, frowning.

"Odd . . ." mutters Zane. A strange silence comes between the five friends. After some thought, the Ninja of Ice speaks again. "You do know Nya did not write that?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm asking you guys if any of _you_ wrote it," says Jay, sounding impatient.

"Of course not!" cries Cole.

"I haven't ever seen this before!" remarks Lloyd. Sensei Wu approaches their group.

"It appears Nya did not write that letter," he says. "Which brings up two _very_ important questions . . ."

"Who wrote it?" exclaims Kai.

"And where is she?!" cries Jay.

"Exactly," says Sensei.

"It seems we have a mystery on our hands," comments Zane. Jay winces.

"What? Are you alright, Jay?" questions Kai.

"Fine," Jay murmurs, his hand going to his left shoulder. Noticing that Kai was still watching, Jay drops his hand quickly back to his side.

Days slowly tick by with no more clues about Nya's sudden disappearance. Kai walks across the deck of the team's ship, Destiny's Bounty, deep in thought. "_At first,_ _I thought the cause of Jay's depression and pain was from Nya's absence. But now I've noticed that there is definitely something wrong with his shoulder."_ Entering the bridge, Kai finds Jay pouring over the bridge map.

"Bridge, give me . . . OW!" Jay squeezes his shoulder and steps back. Taking a deep breath, he tries again. "Bridge, give me a scan of Ninjago for Stone Army activity." The bridge responds with nothing, but Jay does not falter. Clenching his teeth tightly together in pain, he tries a third time. "Bridge, scan for General Kozu, leader of the Stone Army." Once again, the results were negative. Unable to bear it anymore, the Ninja of Lightning crumples to the floor in pain. Kai rushes to his friend's side.

"Jay! Are you alright?" Jay glances up at his friend, his eyes glazed with tears of misery and suffering.

"It's a sign," he whispers.

"What's a sign?" Kai asks urgently. Jay closes his eyes tight.

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand." He stands up and quickly leaves the room. Kai stares after him, confused. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spots something on the floor. Picking it up, he realizes it is a page of notebook paper. The left edge was scraggly and the paper was very crumpled. It read:

'_Notes: _

_Was nya kidnapped? proabaly. by who: skulkin: no Serpentine: probably not. Stone Army: possible.'_

Jay's handwriting was shaky but readable, and by what was written, he was devoting his time to finding Nya. Folding up the paper, Kai walks out onto the deck where Cole was removing his Kendo armor.

"There you are, Kai," he says. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" asks Kai, joining his friend. Cole sighs.

"I'm starting to think Jay's sick. Like, fever sick." Kai raises an eyebrow at the Ninja of Earth.

"He is just really depressed," says Kai. "He misses Nya."

"But Kai, he's been clutching his shoulder while doing everything, staying up late, and is _quiet!_ Jay is never quiet!" Cole tosses his helmet to the deck in frustration. "I don't think he's _that_ upset." Kai gives Cole a sad smile, his thoughts traveling back to the first time Nya went missing, and how her capture was Kai's motivation to fight on Sensei's team. Turning around to the railing, Kai gazes out into the bright blue sky.

"You don't understand how hard it is to lose someone," he says softly. "We need to give Jay some time alone."

"All right, but if it gets any worse, I'm telling Sensei," remarks Cole. "Let's go find Zane and Lloyd to continue practicing. If time is what Jay needs, we'll give it to him."

**Me: That's the end of Chapter Two! It was 1,111 words long! :P Jay has a scar too, huh? And he found a forged letter . . .**

**Jay: Yes, I did! And whoever wrote it is going to pay!**

**Me: QUESTIONS**

**Why are Jay and Nya's scars hurting?**

**Who do you think wrote the letter?**

**What did Jay mean by 'It's a sign?'**

**Jay: What did I mean, huh?!**

**Me: (snorts) I'm not going to tell you!**

**Cole: Just wondering, will there be more ninja in this book?**

**Me: . . . Just wait, you ****might**** get more team mates! Oh, and I'm sorry if Jay seems OOC, he's just kind of depressed. And the Lloyd in this is older Lloyd; he just is still crazy about candy. XD**

**Sensei Wu: PLEZ REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not A Wrong Number

**Chapter Three**

**Me: All right, Chapter Three in Secret Samurai Series, Part One: Hidden Identity! **

**Zane: All of you are amazing for reading this! **

**Cole: We love all of the support!**

**Sensei Wu: The 5th reviewer will be in the Author's Notes with us!**

**Jay: And we'll have a GREAT time!**

**Nya: (whispering) I advise you bring earplugs.**

**Kai: And before we forget: **'text message'

**Lloyd: Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 1, Chapter Three: Not A Wrong Number

(Nya's POV)

These past days have been a blur. Nothing exciting has been happening. My shoulder mark has been paining me more than ever, and everyone believes that I truly am Christy May Timothy. I'm lying in bed trying to remember more about my past when I suddenly realize I don't remember my real name! What is it? Niña? Narcissa? Natalia? Maybe Nicole? No. Panic sets in. I'm beginning to forget! I try my best to remember anything, but all I remember is that I love blue. Knowing my favorite color isn't very useful. Just when I begin to feel tears, a knock sounds on my door.

"Christy? Can I come in?" calls my mother's voice. I wipe my eyes and blink away the tears.

"Yeah," I croak hoarsely. My door swings open and my mom enters. Her bright blue eyes look very concerned.

"Are you feeling alright, honey? Lately you haven't been your chipper self. Would you like to stay home from school today?" (Would I ever!)

"Yes, I feel . . . horrible," I mutter. "Like I have a fever." I really do feel horrible, but emotionally, not like illness. I hope she doesn't take my temperature and see that I'm lying. Well, I'm always lying.

"Okay, sweetie. If you need anything, just tell me." With that, she leaves. By now I've confirmed that I am spoiled rotten. No, that _Christy's_ spoiled rotten. I sigh. If only I could remember my real name. When I roll over in bed in an attempt to get comfortable, my phone buzzes on my nightstand. I pick it up and realize the text is from a number I don't know. It reads:

'where r u?'

I shiver, and then click the reply button. I type:

'who is this'

The response comes almost instantly:

'what do u mean whos this! its me j u should have me in your contacts! im so glad I got a hold of u ive been worried sick'

Again I shiver. Whoever 'j' is sounds pretty desperate. I respond with:

'u must have the wrong # I don't know u'

The phone buzzes.

'what? who is this?'

My answer:

'christy may timothy'

Their reply:

'o sorry I thought I was texting my friend'

I started to delete the wrong number, but stopped. Something was holding me back, but I'm not sure what. Maybe the urgency this person's texts seemed to reflect. My mom enters with a breakfast of jam on toast and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Hope you feel better," she says, and leaves again. Ignoring the meal, I slump against the pillows and fall into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Me: Sorry about the short chapter! Short chapter aside, I hoped you enjoyed it! **

**QUESTION (only one this chapter):**

**Who was texting Nya? (kinda obvious)**

**Bio: (this one's a little different because there's not much to her)**

****Christy's Mom****

**Background: Christy's Mom spoils Christy rotten. She has a job as a lawyer, and makes a lot of money. She's a widow: Christy's Father died in a car accident.**

**Description: Long blond hair, blue eyes, quite tall, perfect white teeth, super skinny**

**Nya: I'm really glad I get some time in the spotlight!**

**Cole: I hope I get an important chapter!**

**Kai: And me!**

**Me: Kai . . . you'll be important . . . I guess . . .**

**Kai: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?! T_T**

**Me: . . .**

**Zane: . . .**

**Cole: . . .**

**Lloyd: . . .**

**Jay: PLEZ REVIEW!**

**Nya: (facepalm)**


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

**Chapter Four**

**Me: Hey, Chapter Four here! Just a warning ahead of time, this chapter is short. Really short. (Don't worry, the next chapter is posted after this) **

**Cole: Please don't be annoyed with her.**

**Jay: YAH DON'T PLEZ!**

**Nya: (covers ears) Stop yelling!**

**Jay: (yelling louder) WHAT?!**

**Kai: Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 1, Chapter Four: Gone

(Nya's POV)

I am Christy May Timothy.

**Jay: DUNDUNDUN!**

**Me: don't have any questions this chapter (or any bios); it's pretty self-explanatory. (She's forgotten who she really is T_T)**

**Lloyd: Check out the next chapter and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Boy in Blue

**Chapter Five**

**Me: I've got reviews! *-* (that's my happy face)**

**Jay: I told you you'd do good! :D**

**Cole: The readers love this!**

**Kai: You gotta have faith!**

**Nya: I'm sure enjoying this! You write us so well!**

**Reesia: Ugh . . . not really. Jay acts like . . .**

**Jay: (shoving her out of the way) Just ignore her!**

**Me: Thanks, you guys! Okay, here's Chapter Five. This one's MUCH longer, I promise. **

**Lloyd: Enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Cole: PLEZ! PLEZ!**

**Zane: **'handwriting'

**Alyssa: Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs (like the amazing me).**

Part 1, Chapter Five: The Boy in Blue

(Nya's POV)

I stay home from school for the entire rest of the school week (from Wednesday to Friday) for a reason I know nothing of. I spend the weekend responding to my friend's continuous flow of texts. I go back to school on Monday, and sit with my friends on my bus. As the bus rolls down the streets of Ninjago City, my friends and I sing loudly to our favorite pop songs playing on the radio.

"Head under water, and they tell me to breathe easy for a while. The breathing gets harder, even I know that-" We sing at the top of our lungs, enjoying every moment of it. It feels great to be back. As I'm gazing out the window during the instrumental, I see a bright blue speck in a nearby tree. Squinting to see easier, I notice it's a person. As we pass the tree, the figure leaps right at us and lands on the top of the bus. THUMP! A few people scream.

"What was that!?" screams a wimpy girl from the back of the bus.

"Probably just a tree branch!" calls the bus driver. Something odd tells me I know that person on the roof, and reach my hand out the window. I feel a scrap of paper slipped into it. Quickly I pull my hand back inside, clenching my fist around the paper. Glancing back, I see the figure jump off the roof and land on the sidewalk. He is wearing what looks like blue hooded pajamas. I read the paper:

'Are you Christy May Timothy?'

I hold in a scream. How did that strange person know that it was me? Snatching a pencil from my backpack, I nervously write back:

'Yes'

Then I toss the paper out the window. I hope it reaches Pajama Man. I keep my head turned back and see him catch the paper scrap. Because the bus is stopped at a streetlight, I can see him read the paper. He slips it in a pocket in his clothes and removes his hood. He has brown hair, slightly messy in the front. His green eyes look depressed and sad, like something is worrying him. His right eyebrow has a notch in it. Something seems familiar about him. As he walks alongside the bus, I can see him nervously biting his lip. An odd sensation washes over me when he passes. He's kinda cute.

"Christy?" says Alyssa. "Who are you staring at?"

"I'm not staring at anything!" I lie.

"You totally are. What's he look like?" smirks Reesia. Frowning, I turn back to the window.

"Just leave me alone," I snap.

"Fine," Alyssa replies coldly. They ignore me the rest of the way to school.

When the bus arrives at school, I climb out and rush to my locker. My good friend Samantha runs toward me, yelling excitedly. Her shoulder-length brown hair tumbles down her back as she runs, her bright blue eyes shimmering in excitement. I wonder what she is so excited about. Something she learned in History Class? Samantha is such a History nerd, always studying extra during her free time.

"Christy! Where were you last week?"

"Uh . . ." Suddenly my mind goes blank. Where was I last week? "On vacation," I lie. "We went on a bus tour through Ninjago." She grins.

"Cool! You didn't miss much except for a dumb Wednesday assembly!" I grin back at her.

"Have you been riding the bus?"

"Yeah!" she says energetically. "I didn't see you on the bus today. Did you ride it?"

"Yes, I did," I reply. "I just sat next to Alyssa and Reesia."

"Ugh. Those girls are stuck up. You're better off hanging out with me," she says, disgusted. "Oh! And did you hear that loud thump?! It sacred me so bad!"

"Yeah, I heard it," I reply. And I know what it was. "I probably will be hanging out with you for a little while. They were teasing me on the bus for staring at someone!"

"Who were you staring at?"

"Someone who I swear I've seen before," I whisper.

"What did they look like?" she asks.

"Well he-" I was cut off by the school bell. BRING! Samantha takes off down the hall.

"Gotta go! Bye!" she yells. I look down the hallway she just disappeared down, wishing the bell could've rung at least one minute later.

**Me: New character! :D This chapter turned out great; I'm super proud. All right, questions:**

**- What song were they singing to?**

**- Who is the 'Pajama Man'? If you don't know this ): **

**Jay: Yah, it's obvious . . .**

**Cole: . . . a little to obvious. **

**Bio:**

**Samantha Jean Oracle**

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 15 (turns 16 in Part 2)

**Affiliation:** N/A

**Hair Color:** brown

**Eye Color:** blue

**Glasses/Contacts:** no

**Weapon:** silver nunchucks

**Favorite Color:** purple

**Most Common Outfit:** purple sweater, jeans, black converse

**Personality: **Samantha loves history and is very optimistic. She is very precise, and is never late for school. Even though she is a very dedicated student, she has an adventurous side to her. She also hates being called 'Sam'.

**Weakness: **Samantha hates clowns and is scared of zombies (so she never watches horror movies). She also has a strong dislike of violence, but is forced to fight anyway.

**Quote:** "Shut up! I don't care! I just want to know why you are here!"

**Me: Samantha's one of my favorite OCs! **

**Kai: See you soon, fans, and tune in for Chapter Six. **

**Cole: AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Missed Call

**Chapter Six**

**Me: Okay fans, this isn't working. I'm getting little to none feedback about this story and the main reason I posted it was to receive feedback. I'm posting this chapter and Chapter 7, but I won't update again until I get more reviews. So please, help a newbie out and review!**

**Cole: Chapter Six already! **

**Jay: O MY GLOB! **

**Samantha: I'm glad I'm in the story now!**

**Cole: Yah, the more the merrier!**

**Nya: You said it! Especially if it's another girl!**

**Zane: The song they were singing was Lovesong, by Sara Bareilles.**

**Me: IDK why I put that song in, it was totally random! **

**Lloyd: Enjoy this next chapter, fans.**

**Cole: REVIEW!**

**Jay: OR ELSE!**

**Zane: Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 1, Chapter Six: Missed Call

(Nya's POV)

When I pull out my phone after school to text Samantha about Pajama Man, my missed call icon pops up. The number seems familiar. I click on it and listen to the message. The voice on the other side speaks:

"Sorry to bother you again but please call me back. The number is the same one who texted you asking where you were."

Shivers run down my spine. Spooked, I begin to wonder if this guy is following me. Nervously, I click the reply button. BRING! BRING!

"Hello?" says the voice from the message.

"Um, hi. This is Christy. You asked me to call you back," I say shakily.

"Are you sure you're Christy?" the voice asks doubtfully. (What a stupid question.)

"Yes." Silence on the other end makes me wonder if he heard me. Finally he speaks again.

"Well . . . this is going to sound really strange. You sound just like my friend and you are under her contact. I'm starting to wonder if you guys have the same number but a different area code. The weird part is, I could just click the contact and I'd call her. But now it calls you."

"Why don't you just talk to her and ask for her area code?" I ask.

"I can't just ask her! She's disappeared and I'm trying to locate her! I am a nin-" He stops like he said something wrong.

"Hello?" I say.

"I'm still there. Do you go to Clariston High School?" he asks. I gasp.

"How did you . . . OH! That was you outside the bus!"

"Yes."

"Where are you now?" I ask.

"At the pizza parlor that's a few blocks down from the Ninjago Museum of History. Maybe you could meet me?" He sounds hopeful. I gulp. I'm not sure that I should trust some guy who seems to be stalking me. But the determination and sadness in his voice seems genuine, and I did see his face earlier today.

"Okay."

**Me: Alright, that's that!**

**Jay: Good work!**

**Nya: Yay! I get to meet up with-**

**Cole: Don't spoil it!**

**Nya: . . .**

**Reesia: I have a very bad feeling about this next chapter . . .**

**Alyssa: Maybe the readers will hate it!**

**Cole: You girls are so pessimistic!**

**Lloyd: Ugh . . . I hate it.**

**Me: No bio this chapter. **

**Questions****:**

**Why do you think the 'Pajama Man' called 'Christy' instead of Nya?**

**What was the 'Pajama Man' going to say after he said "She's disappeared and I'm trying to locate her! I am a . . ."**

**Cole: Please review guys!**

**Kai: And stick around for Chapter Seven of Part One!**


	7. Chapter 7: Strangers and Snakes

**Chapter Seven**

**Samantha: Here's Chapter Seven!**

**Cole: I'm glad you're so excited!**

**Lloyd: Ever sure needs the support.**** SO HELP HER AND REVIEW SO SHE DOESN"T CRY IN A CORNER!**

**Me: That's a bit much, Lloyd . . .**

**Zane: Sorry to interrupt, but we do have the next chapter . . .**

**Me: Right!**

**Jay: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

**Nya: (giggles)**

**Samantha: ****Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 1, Chapter Seven: Strangers and Snakes

(Nya's POV)

I sneak out of the house, leaving a note saying I'm at a friend's house. Then, I make my way to the pizza place. As I walk, I begin to doubt my decision to come. What if he is a crook or a thief and just pretended to be outside the bus? I mean, I did tell that part to him. Maybe that blue Pajama Man was someone else.

Just as I make up my mind to go home, I see something in the distance. Smoke. Hearing screams, I run, but not in direction you'd expect. I run straight towards the scene, grateful that I changed into sneakers before leaving. Something tells me to go investigate further, so I do.

I spot a burning building up ahead: the pizza place. I freeze, scared and unsure of what to do. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spot a strange hoard of red and white snake people. They are throwing lit torches at the building. I see one troublemaker sinking its' teeth into a car's hood. The car turns green with a tail, scales, eyes, and a tongue—a snake person mobile. The snake climbs in and begins to use the new tail on the car to swipe rubbish out of the way.

Through the flames of the burning building, I make out a strange sword glowing bluish-green. Unexpectedly, Pajama Man leaps from the core of the fire, waving the glowing sword. He lands in front of one of the snakes. He swings his sword and a bolt of lightning shoots from it, electrocuting the snake guy. He jumps over the snakes and kicks one of them in the chest. He fights like he is a champion black belt or even higher! He moves so swiftly and gracefully, knocking the snakes away. Then, I hear a hiss very close to my right ear. Whirling to the side, I see a snake man. Again, I get the strange feeling of no fear. Without even realizing it, I've knocked the snake off its feet with a punch in the face. The blue Pajama Man looks at me in surprise.

"Look out!" I scream, seeing a snake creep up behind him. More begin to surround the poor guy. His magic sword will do no good against all these snake dudes. Then, something strange happens. He whirls around on the spot, faster and faster, until suddenly he transforms into a swirling blue tornado of lightning. The whirlwind batters the snakes senseless. The tornado finally slows and stops. Pajama Man removes his blue hood and wipes sweat from his brow.

"Christy?" he says, barely audible. I nod. He walks over to me. Behind him, the snake men are retreating and the firemen are pulling up.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Fine," he murmurs. "I just hate Serpentine. Especially Fangpyres."

"Fangpyres? Serpentine?" I say, confused.

"Those snake men are Serpentine and that tribe was the Fangpyre. Anything they bite turns into a snake."

"Anything? Even . . . people?" I ask nervously. He nods, something swirling in his eyes I cannot read. Is it . . . fear? I shiver nervously. "Then how was I brave enough to punch that snake? I'm not a brave person." He frowns.

"It's not the fact that you punched him that surprised me. I mean, some people just have defensive reflexes. It's the fact that you punched him so hard right in the weak point. That's really strange. How did you know?"

"I . . . I didn't. It's a strange impulse I get. Like when I first saw the smoke from down the block. Something inside me told me to go inspect the situation," I stammer. Again he frowns.

"Well, that's strange. Almost like instinct, huh?" I nod. "Hmm. . ." He is silent for a moment, thinking. The fire trucks pull away from the burning pizza place. The diners were gathered out front, staring into the embers. I look at the scene, wishing I could do something to help. But I am a teenage girl who loves pink and nail polish, not an authority who fights crime for a living. I am not brave; so why am I acting like this? The sound of screeching tires snaps me out of my thoughts. Pajama Man gasps.

"The news! I've gotta go; I hate being interviewed!" He begins to run off.

"Wait!" I call. "What's your name?"

"Jay!" he yells back. Then he is gone, leaving me at a crime scene more confused than I've been in my entire life. As I watch the authorities take full control of the scene, I realize that for the first time since I discovered it, my shoulder scar hadn't hurt at all.

**Me: Whew! Action-packed chapter! Jay is the Pajama Man!**

**Jay: I showed those naughty snakes whose boss!**

**Nya: Yep. Me.**

**Jay: . . .**

**Cole: HAHAHA!**

**Lloyd: WHAT DOES DA FOX SAY?**

**Kai, Jay, & Cole: RINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDING-**

**Zane: (sounding slightly impatient) Questions everyone!**

**Samantha: Allow me, Zane!**

**Why do you think the snakes burned the pizza place?**

**Why do you think Nya's shoulder scar didn't hurt?**

**Alyssa: No need for a stupid bio this chapter.**

**Reesia: Yah.**

**Me: (sigh) **

**Sensei Wu: Check in soon for Chapter Eight.**

**Lloyd: (whispering) Psst . . . it's called**** Friends For Never**** . . .**

**Me: LLOYD! Oh, and GaramadonLover101 congrats on being the 5th reviewer! Send me in a description (Appearance, outfit, gender, favorite ninja, and anything else you'd like to add) of you or an OC to my review box (or you can PM me) and you'll be with us next chapter!**

**Jay: Remember, she'll update when she gets reviews. So please, review!**

**Cole: PUSH DA BUTTON!**


	8. Chapter 8: Friends For Never

**Chapter Eight**

**Me: We're back with Chapter Eight.**

**Jay: And today we have a special guest!**

**Nya: This is GarmadonLover101 and she is our 5****th**** reviewer!**

**GarmadonLover101: Hello guys! Wow, I can't believe I'm here!**

**Sensei Wu: Would you like some tea?**

**GarmadonLover101: Um . . . sure?**

**Sensei Wu: (setting up the tea)**

**Me: While they have their delightful cup of tea, let's get going with this chapter!**

**Lloyd: And **THIS IS A NEWSPAPER HEADLINE

**Nya****: Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 1, Chapter Eight: Friends For Never

(Nya's POV)

"Diddja hear about the fire?"

"The one at the pizza place?"

"Oooooh tell me!" Voices and rumors echoed down the halls of Clairston High School as I made my way to my locker. The last thing I want to talk about is the fire. It brings up too much confusion and pain.

"Christy!" The snobby obnoxious voice of Alyssa reaches my ears. I look in the direction of the voice and see Alyssa with Reesia. The last two people I want to talk to right now. I cross my arms.

"What?"

"We just wanted to talk to you about hanging out with that freak," smirks Reesia. My thoughts drift to Jay, the Pajama Man.

"Samantha is SO stupid," says Alyssa. Anger boils up inside me.

"She is smarter than YOU!" Their eyes narrow into slits.

"Now you're sticking up for her," snarls Reesia.

"I thought you were our friend," hisses Alyssa. "We heard about your attack on the pizza place."

"What!?" I gasp. "I didn't attack it!"

"Yeah you did," says Reesia. "Liar."

"I DID NOT!" I roar. Heads turn in the hallway, but at this point, I don't care. "I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"Oh yeah, then look at this," smirks Alyssa. She shoves a newspaper in my face. The headline reads in big bold letters:

FIRE AT PIZZA PARLOR

Underneath is a picture of the burning pizza parlor and the group of diners standing out front. Reesia points at the bottom right hand corner of the photo. I am standing there gazing at the fire with a look of pain on my face.

"See?" says Alyssa.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," I say calmly. "I was meeting a friend there."

"Maybe this 'friend' set the fire," snarls Reesia.

"Look, if you guys are going to accuse me and my friends of vandalism, I don't want to be your friend anymore. As a matter of fact, I don't want to be your friend regardless," I say, my voice bold and brave.

"Fine!" snaps Alyssa, and she turns on her heel and stalks off, Reesia right behind her.

"Whoo hoo, Christy!" Samantha runs over. "I saw the entire thing! You showed those girls who's boss!" I smile weakly.

"I haven't been myself lately," I murmur. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

"You're just getting older and more mature," says Samantha. BRING! The school bell almost drowns out the end of her sentence.

"Bye!" I yell, turning to run off.

"Wait!" she calls, rushing after me. "Can you meet me at the Ninjago Museum of History after school at 4:00?"

"Sure," I reply. "Gotta run. Bye!"

I sneak out of the house for the second time this week to meet Samantha at the museum. When I arrive, I see her waiting for me. "Hi Samantha!"

"Hi Christy!" she grins. Then her mood darkens. "Look, Christy. The reason why I wanted to meet up with you is I was wondering what is wrong. Many things have happened to you that I wasn't aware about. Tell me." I tell her everything from the burn on my shoulder to Jay's help at the pizza parlor. By the time I finally finish my story, her mouth is wide open. "You punched a snake guy?!"

"Yeah, I don't know what got into me," I reply.

"You know that those snake guys are mythical creatures?" she says nervously, but with a slim bit of awe. "There were five tribes: blue guys who hypnotize, purple guys who can swallow people whole and turn invisible, green guys who spit venom that makes you see your worst fears, orange guys who can choke you to death, and those red guys who bite. They once invaded Ninjago, and only the creation of the Sacred Flutes stopped them. They came back about six months ago, and somehow they released a giant serpent. Seven heroes stopped the snake: five elemental ninja, one female samurai, and Lord Garmedon." The way she says Lord Garmedon sends chills up my spine.

"Lord Garmedon?" I ask. "Should I know who he is?" Her face pales even more.

"He was an evil madman who tried to recreate Ninjago into an evil domain that he would rule. No one is sure what happened to him after his last attempt to destroy our peace. I fear he might be back."

"Why is it a problem if he was a hero when defeating the snake?"

"He formed a temporary alliance because he needed to take revenge on the snake or something," she says. "No one truly knows why he did it."

"Then what about the other six heroes? The ninja and the samurai?" I ask, puzzled. "Couldn't they stop him?" Samantha sighs.

"They haven't been seen since his last attack. At least, not until now."

"What do you mean?" I ask, my voice trembling in anticipation.

"Don't you see? Jay is one of the ninja."

I gasp. "So that's what he was going to say during that phone call! And that's why he fights like a crazy black belt!"

"Yes," begins Samantha, "he must have known about the snakes and came to help." I frown.

"No, he was just as surprised as I was when they showed up. I think he was a bit . . . scared too."

"Scared?" replies Samantha. "Why do you think that?"

"Well . . . when I asked if the snakes' bite could turn people into snakes, he nodded and looked really scared. But that's the first time he showed any fear."

"Huh. Weird," says Samantha. "But if he knew nothing about the snakes, then what was he doing here in Ninjago City?" I gulp. When telling her my story, I had left out the part about his missing friend.

"Well . . . he said one of his friends was missing. And whenever he tried to call or text her, he reached me instead." Her eyes widen.

"One of his friends is missing? Did he especially say 'she' or-" CRASH! BOOM! I hear a scream, and then someone yelling.

**Jay: Wow, good chapter.**

**GarmadonLover101****: Good tea too!**

**Me: Yes, this was a good chapter.**

**Samantha: I love being so smart! :)**

**Garmy "Garmadon": (throws open the door) HEEEY! WHY DID YOO CALL ME A MADMAN, YOO CRAZEE GURL!?**

**Kai: You were one, you know!**

**Garmy: . . .**

**Sensei Wu: Tea, brother?**

**GarmadonLover101****: OMG GARMADON! **

**Garmy: Yes, it's me. And tea would hit the spot, Wu.**

**Nya: Garmy, be nice to ****GarmadonLover101****, okay?**

**Garmy: WHY DOES EVERYOE CALL ME GARMY!?**

**Me: It's WAY easier to spell and say than Garrmiden. See, I spelt it wrong!**

**Garmy: On purpose!**

**Me: I do everything on purpose.**

**Kai: Like . . . you erase a hole in your script on purpose . . . ?**

**Me: . . . I hate you, Kai.**

**Jay: Hey Garmy, we could call you Gar-Gar instead!**

**Garmy: NONONONONONONONO!**

**Lloyd: Hi Daddy Gar-Gar!**

**GarmadonLover101****: HAHA!**

**Garmy: . . . I hate you all.**

**Misako: (from another room) I HEARD THAT!**

**Zane: (impatient) We are getting off topic again!**

**Cole: Yah, don't forget the questions!**

**Samantha: I'VE GOT THEM! But there's only one . . .**

**-Who do you think screamed and yelled at the end of the chapter?**

**Alyssa: LAME QUESTION!**

**Reesia: Yah.**

**Me: (sigh) C'mon guys! Get along.**

**Cole: We'll all get along fine with the fans if they REVIEW!**

**Lloyd: If not . . . (cracks knuckles) GOLDEN DRAGON ON YOU!**

**Jay: And he means it too . . . **


	9. Chapter 9: More Questions, No Answers

**Chapter Nine**

**Me: Hey everyone! Last chapter of Part 1, Hidden Identity!**

**Jay: O boy! Do I get to fight more snakys?**

**Nya: (stifles a laugh)**

**Lloyd: I. WANT. TO. FIGHT.**

**Cole: SO. DO. I.**

**Zane: Please don't talk like that.**

**Samantha: It's annoying!**

**Nya: I'd better be brave this chapter.**

**Me: (smiles) You'll like this chapter.**

**Jay: YAYAYAY!**

**Lloyd: ?**

**Sensei Wu: Jay . . . are you all right?**

**Cole: Uh . . . I might have given him a little too much coffee . . . I should've just taken it all . . .**

**Nya: (facepalm)**

**Me: That explains it.**

**Alyssa: Yah, he's being dum-**

**Nya: (covers Alyssa's mouth) Don't call Jay dumb!**

**Alyssa: (muffled) MPH!**

**Me: (sighs) Let's get this chapter over with. **

**Zane: Before we go: **_'handwriting'_

**Me: I do not own Ninjago, but I own the plot and my OCs.**

Part 1, Chapter Nine: More Questions, No Answers

(Nya's POV)

Someone shouts a warning: "RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE! WE'LL HANDLE IT!" More noises echo down the hall. CRASH! BOOM!

"Let's go see what's going on!" I cry. I begin to run, but Samantha grabs my arm.

"Are you crazy?!" she screams.

"Maybe just a little bit!" I yell in reply. I then tear away from her grasp, ripping my sleeve.

As I bolt down the hallways, I hear Samantha screaming after me, but I ignore her. When I arrive in the room with all the noise, I spot Jay hiding in the shadows nearby. "Jay!" I hiss. He shakes his head and puts a finger to his lips, telling me _don't reveal my location_. I nod in reply. Then he pulls something out of his outfit and slides it across the floor to me. It's an S-shaped boomerang with sharp blades. Attached is a note:

'_Use this to defend yourself. But be careful with it, this was my friends.'_

I catch his eye again and I nod. I place the note in the pocket of my skinny jeans and hold the weapon. The handgrip is perfect for me to hold, and the metal is smooth. Whoever made this was an excellent blacksmith. As I'm still studying the weapon, Jay leaps out from his hiding spot, his electric glowing sword in his hand. He jumps off the railing of the upper story and uses the tornado trick to insure he lands safely. Then, I see two more tornadoes: one red and one white. Two men appear out of each one, both holding swords similar to Jay's. Then I see they're facing a huge hole in the museum wall. Streaming out of it are red snakes, blue snakes, and green snakes. They hiss threateningly at the three ninja. Three snakes with tails lead their respective groups, ordering them around. The Ninja in White speaks.

"Hello, Skales," he says calmly and quietly. "Do you realize you are a little low on troops?" The blue leader snake snorts.

"Sssso are you. Where'sss the other two ninja? And Sssensssi Wu?" He smiles darkly. "And that sissy ssssamurai." I see Jay and the Red Ninja clench their hands into fists. The White Ninja remains calm and still. Skales laughs.

"I can see your weaknessssess," he hisses. "You do not understand what we plan to do with-"

"YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING TO HER!" screams Jay. "I-" He is cut off by the White Ninja placing a hand on his shoulder. He says something softly to Jay, and slowly Jay nods. The Red Ninja brandishes his weapon.

"Where have you taken my sister?!" he demands furiously. Skales looks dumbfounded.

"Sssshe'ssss misssing?"

"Yeah, Fangface!" spits the Red Ninja. "And you have her!"

"No. We do not," hishisses Skales. Jay steps forward.

"You even just said so yourself! So how can you deny it?!"

"I wasss talking about our new sssecret weapon," Skales replies.

"I don't believe you," says Jay darkly.

"Neither do I," says the Red Ninja. They take a step closer to the evil snakes. The White Ninja stops them.

"My calculations read that your analysis is too improbable. You have no evidence!" They ignore their friend and charge the snakes. The white one shrugs, and follows them in. I watch them fight, all with their own unique fighting styles. As I watch in amazement, I don't realize that there's someone behind me.

"Hello little girl," says a hissing voice. I whirl around, hiding my weapon behind my back. The blue snake looms down on me. He takes a step closer to me. "Look into my eyesss," he hisses. I remember what Samantha said about the blue snakes. They hypnotize. I squeeze my eyes shut and throw the boomerang. I hear a shriek and a thud. Something flies into my hand. When I open my eyes, I'm holding the boomerang and the snake lies dead in front of me. One of the doors near me bursts open, and I run towards the railing . . .

Suddenly I'm fighting alongside the ninja; jumping and kicking just like them. I throw my boomerang and catch it. I fight, and that instinct comes back telling me to keep on fighting—and I do.

I jump over a green snake's spear, and then land a kick in the center of his back. I throw the boomerang at a red snake running towards me and punch a blue snake in the gut. I jump and weave, kick and throw, punch and flip. I am a fighting machine. Finally, Skales roars out one crucial word:

"RETREAT!" The snakes scramble out the hole, and I can finally relax. The three ninja remove their hoods. Jay pulls me aside.

"How did you do that?!" he asks, flabbergasted.

"Do what?"

"Everything," he breathes. "You back flipped off the railing-"

"I WHAT?" I cry. "I've never done a back flip in my entire life!"

"You did!" he cries. "And you fought so well! Like you'd done it before!" The other two ninja walk up. The Red Ninja has hazel eyes, spiky brown hair, and a scar on his face. The White Ninja looks slightly pale, has ice-blue eyes, and blond hair.

"Who _is_ that?" asks the Red Ninja.

"I'm Christy May Timothy," I tell him. "I'm helping him look for your sister."

"How can some random girl help us find Nya?" says the Red Ninja. I feel like I've been punched in the gut. Nya. Nya. Nya. . . Where had I heard that name before?

"Are you all right?" asks the White Ninja.

"Fine," I murmur.

"I am Zane," he says, "and that is Kai." He points at the Red Ninja.

"Are you the ninja that defeated Garmedon?" I blurt.

"Defeated isn't the right word," says Kai. "He's back to being good now."

"It was not just us," adds Zane. "The other two ninja, Lloyd and Cole, helped us."

"And Sensei," says Kai. He turns to me. "He's our teacher."

"And Nya," whispers Jay. Again I feel like I've been punched. What is so special about that name? Trying to take my mind off of the girl's name, I ask the first question that comes out of my mouth.

"So what did the Great Devourer do that made Garmedon evil?" I ask. They stare at me.

"You know?" Kai whispers. "You know that it was the Great Devourer who bit Garmedon to make him evil?" I frown.

"What's the Great Devourer?" They all stare at me again.

"You. . . just said something about he Great Devourer and Kai answered your question," stammers Jay, confused.

"I never said anything about the Great Whatsit!" I cry. Jay looks me straight in the eye.

"Christy," he says slowly. "Your mind has been tampered with. You are in grave danger."

**Me: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Jay: YES! I got to say the last words!**

**Kai: And I'm introduced in this chapter!**

**Lloyd: . . . when am I going to come in . . . ?**

**Cole: AND ME!?**

**Me: I'm terrible at writing fight scenes . . . hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Samantha: Well, that's the end of Part 1!**

**Misako: Part 2 will be coming soon!**

**Alyssa: (sarcastic) I'm **_**so**_** excited . . .**

**Reesia: Do we get to kill someone?**

**Nya: (clears her throat) Guys, the questions?**

**Jay: I GOT ONE! How do you think Nya knew about the Great Devourer?**

**Kai: Why do you think Nya just jumped in the fight?**

**Reesia: No, the big question is this . . . can the next part be even lamer than the last?**

**Cole: Ignore that!**

**Garmy: Do I ever come in?**

**Sensei Wu: (drinking tea) Until next time, readers.**

**Lloyd: O YAH AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Feeling Blue

**PART 2**

**Chapter Ten**

**Jay & Lloyd: (wrestling over something): GIMMIE!**

**Nya: C'MON BOYS, REALLY?**

**Me: WHOA! Calm down, all three of you! What are you fighting over?**

**Jay: (sheepishly) A pencil.**

**Cole: (facepalm)**

**Reesia: . . . idiots . . .**

**Sensei Wu: (clears throat) The announcement?**

**Me: O, right! Welcome back readers for Part 2: Hidden Darkness!**

**Alyssa: (****sarcastic) Whee . . .**

**Me: Be prepared for more excitement and . . .**

**Lloyd: JAY! YOU BROKE THE PENCIL!**

**Jay: DID NOT!**

**Me: (sigh)**

**Zane: Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 2, Chapter One: Feeling Blue

(Nya's POV)

"RUN!" screams Jay. I tear away from the snakes advancing closer and closer. I run like my life depends on it. Which it does. I can hear them hissing behind me. It grows louder and louder, but not from behind me. I look back to see if I've lost them. WHAM! I smack right into someone.

"Sorry!" I pant, getting to my feet. Then I look up at who I ran into. HISS! I scream and back up from the hundreds of Serpentine in front of me. One of them lashes out and-

BRING! BRING! I bang my head on my desk with a start. Just a dream. I hear the snorting giggles of my former BFFs, Reesia and Alyssa. I ignore them, for I'm too tired to care.

Yesterday was a mess. Because of the events yesterday, I'm grounded for two weeks. My mom thought I was crazy. She yelled at me for an hour straight about how I should never leave without telling her, about how I could've been killed, and everything else mothers worry about. The strange thing is that she was almost madder that I ruined my shirt than that I lied to her. Funny how things work out. I slump out of class, exhausted. I hate Algebra.

"Christy?" says a concerned voice.

I look up into the face of Samantha. She's not in her usual cheery mood because she's grounded too.

"Hi Samantha."

"Sucks being grounded, doesn't it?" she sighs.

"It is horrible," I reply. "The worst part that my cell phone was taken away from me. I promised the nin-" She puts her hand over my mouth.

"Our friends," she hisses. "Just call them 'our friends'."

"Right," I whisper. "I promised our friends that I would tell them if anything . . . unusual happened."

"Do you still have your iPod?"

"Yes," I answer. "But it only plays music."

"You could call them on your house phone," she suggests.

"No," I reply. "Any calls I make on there my mom will overhear. I'm sure of it. Anyway, I doubt she'll even let me use it."

"True." She sighed. "Why is everything so strange all of a sudden? Ninja, snakes, fires . . . I don't know what to do!" I look at her. She's right; everything has changed—for the worse.

Later that day, I'm in a melancholy mood. I'm using nail polish remover to wipe off the neon pink polish that was meticulously layered on my nails when my mom bursts into the bathroom.

"Honey, how was your day?" she asks, dabbing at her almost perfect makeup. I sigh.

"Okay. Samantha's grounded too." I yank open the cabinet where we keep our nail polish.

"No surprise there," my mom scoffs. "She deserves it. Both of you deserve it!" She continues blabbing, but I tune her out. Rooting through the polish, I spot an unopened bottle in the back. It is a beautiful blue. Perfect—blue to match my mood. I begin to apply the polish when my mom stops talking. She stares at the blue bottle like it's from another galaxy.

"Christy . . . do you realize you're using . . . _blue_ nail polish?"

"Yes I do, thank you," I reply without looking up.

"But why not pink like you always use?" she frowns.

"Guess I'm just feeling blue," I shrug. My mom looks down at me.

"Why are you upset, sweetie?" she asks gently. "Maybe you should call Alyssa or Reesia?" I ignore her and instead storm out from the bathroom, yelling behind me.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I have not even the slightest clue of why my rage suddenly exploded in my mom's face. I can almost feel her pain, but I don't care. Maybe it had something to do with the mention of my ex-friends.

I finish painting my nails in my room and unplug my iPod from its charge cord. Jamming my headphones into their socket, I turn up the music and lie on my bed. My mood is horrible, oozing depression and confusion. "Someone save me," I whisper. I know no one can hear me, but that's all right. Even if they could, I wouldn't be able to hear them. My upbeat music tunes out the world as I sing softly along, but it doesn't help my mood. I throw my iPod to the floor and sob. No one understands me anymore. Not even me.

**Garmy: What a dramatic ending.**

**Reesia: (sarcastic) I **_**luv**_** dramatic endings . . .**

**Zane: ?**

**Lloyd: (fake crying) I WANNA PENCIL!**

**Jay: You can have it, but you'll need a sharpener.**

**Cole: What do you want for lunch?**

**Lloyd: CANDY!**

**Jay, Kai, & Nya: PIZZA!**

**Cole: Looks like you have been outvoted, Lloyd!**

**Me: (clears throat) Guys, we have a new person in the Author Notes.**

**Everyone but me: WHO!?**

**Christy's Mom: Heeeeey . . .**

**Everyone but me: ?**

**Christy's Mom: And there is another person too!**

**Skales: Sssup.**

**Everyone but Jay and me: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Jay: Skales, I know what's up . . .**

**Skales: What?**

**Jay: THE SKY!**

**Skales: . . .**

**Jay: Speaking of the sky . . . why is the sky blue?**

**Christy's Mom: IDK?**

**Jay: 'CAUSE THE BLUE PAINT WAS ON SALE!**

**Zane: . . . I do not understand. Isn't the sky blue because of the light . . .**

**Kai: It. Was. A. Joke.**

**Me: DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!**

**Garmy: Yah.**

**Lloyd: REVIEW!**

**Cole: OR ELSE!**


	11. Chapter 11: Bad Moods

**Chapter Eleven**

**(Knock on the door)**

**Cole: PIZZA'S HERE!**

**Everyone but me: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Me: Hey fans! I'm so pleased that I made it this far! You all mean so much to me! I know I haven't been doing much bios or questions, but I'll make sure there's some more later on.**

**Jay: (from the other room) CHEESE!**

**Everyone but me: (comes bursting in) YUM!**

**Skales: (spits out mushroom at Garmy) EEEWWW! MUSSSSHROOM!**

**Garmy: (throws the mushroom at Reesia) EEEEWW! SNAKE SPIT!**

**Reesia: EEEWWW! COOTIES!**

**Lloyd: (nomming on breadsticks) Wow . . . my dad's scared of snake spit!**

**Me: Can I have a piece of cheese, Jay?**

**Jay: (with mouth full) Sure, ew can haf som!**

**Nya: Eeeeew! Jay!**

**Jay: (swallows and blushes) Heh heh . . . sorry.**

**Me: (takes pizza) Thanks guys.**

**Zane: (eating veggie pizza) Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Misako: And before we forget: **_'handwriting'_

**Samantha: She doesn't own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 2, Chapter Two: Bad Moods

(Nobody's POV)

'_Dear Journal,_

_Christy was a real fighter yesterday. She back flipped off the railing and fought like a real warrior. She makes me miss Nya more and more. There is something about Christy that is special. Something that I can't place. Sometimes I wish I was as smart as Zane. But then I would be really annoying. Well, the others already find me annoying so it wouldn't really make a difference. If only I could go back a few weeks to when Nya was still here. Maybe I could invent a time machine._

_Jay_

_P.S. I'm really gonna kill Skales, that filthy liar!'_

"_I shouldn't have read that,_"thinks Kai, trying to comprehend what he had just read. "_At least I only read that one entry. Jay will never find out_." He sets Jay's journal down on the floor of the ninja's room aboard Destiny's Bounty.

"Kai? What are you doing?" Kai jumps up and sees Zane standing in the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Nothing," Kai stammers nervously. With his heel, he kicks Jay's journal under Lloyd's bed. "Well . . . what I meant to say . . ."

"Do not lie. What were you reading?" asks Zane.

"Uh . . ." stutters the Ninja of Fire. Zane walks over to Lloyd's bed and reaches for the open notebook. "NO!" yells Kai. "I mean, Lloyd wouldn't be very happy if you went rooting around under there." Zane frowns.

"Then where did this come from? It looks like Jay's notebook." Kai gulps.

"Well . . . I . . . FINE! I was searching for any clues Jay might have found about Nya. She is my sister and I want to find her just as much as he does." Zane pulls out the notebook, closes it, and sets it on Lloyd's bed.

"How much did you read?"

"Just the last entry," says Kai. "Please don't tell Jay."

"I will not, but I will tell Sensei." Zane then exits the room.

"NO! DON'T!" Kai yells after him. Zane notices Kai is chasing him and the White Ninja speeds up. They rush past Cole who is standing in the hallway.

"What are you DOING!?" Cole shouts. Neither ninja answers. Cole throws his scythe to the ground in frustration. Zane spots Sensei on the deck. Zane felt sorry for Kai, but he was not just being a tattletale. Kai had invaded Jay's private thoughts, and that was not respectful.

"Sensei, . . ." begins Zane.

"STOP, ZANE!" roars Kai. Sensei raises his eyebrows.

"What is going on here?" questions Sensei. Zane knew that he needed to be brief.

"Kai read an entry in Jay's notebook," he says quickly.

"Kai . . ." says Sensei sternly.

"Zane!" groans Kai. Sensei frowns at Kai.

While Sensei Wu scolds Kai, Zane walks over to the railing. "_Was that the right thing to do?_" he wonders. Jay then walks onto the deck with a very angry expression on his face.

"LLOYD!" he screams. "WHY THE HECK WERE YOU . . ." Zane steps in front of his friend with a stern look in his eyes.

"Lloyd did not read your notebook," he says simply.

"WHAT?" yells Jay. "IT WAS ON HIS BED AND EVERYTHING! HOW . . ." Again Zane gives his friend a stern look.

"I saw Kai put it under there," he says carefully. "Sensei is dealing with him."

"H-How much did he read?" Jay stammers.

"Only the last entry," replies Zane. Jay breathes a sigh of relief.

"But why did he even read it?"

"He was looking for any clues about Nya's location." Zane answers.

"Then why didn't he just _ask_ me!?" Jay cries. Zane shrugs, and then leaves the deck. Jay gazes out into the horizon, deep in thought. "_I will find her. I will get her back. No matter what it takes_."

Meanwhile, Cole is angrily picking up his weapon. "_Why is everyone always running about?_" he wonders. Storming up to the deck, he is surprised to find only Lloyd and Jay there. A pile of candy surrounds Lloyd. "_Even as a teenager he's still obsessed,_" thinks Cole. Jay is leaning against the railing, and by the faraway look on his face; it looks like he wants to be left alone. Cole walks over to Lloyd.

"Have you seen Zane and Kai?" he asks his friend.

"No," says Lloyd, his mouth full of chocolate. "Just chocolate." Cole groans.

"You're so helpful," he says sarcastically. Cole storms off the deck. No one was ever in a good mood anymore. On his way down the hallway he spots something on the floor. Picking it up, he realizes it is a key. The key was small and sliver, with a funny shaped handle. He slips the key into his ninja garb, and makes his way to the bedroom.

**Cole: (starts dancing) YES! I FOUND SOMETHIN' IMPORTANT!**

**Jay: AND KAI READ MY JOURNAL!**

**Kai: . . .**

**Nya: (looking at Jay's journal) A time machine, huh? Maybe we should try that, Jay!**

**Jay: (blushing) oh . . . uh . . . um . . . okay . . . whatever you say . . . **

**Me: Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Zane: (comes bursting into the room holding a bowl of broccoli)**

**Lloyd: EEEEWWW BROCCOLI!**

**Zane: Relax, Lloyd. This is for me.**

**Jay: Plain broccoli?**

**Zane: I am becoming a vegetarian.**

**Garmy: (holding a plate of super greasy chicken) YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT TIN CAN!**

**Zane: (steps away from Garmy, looking kinda green)**

**Kai: . . . I love meat . . . and I wouldn't eat that.**

**Skales: Did Cole make it?**

**Cole: (super energetic) YEAH! YOU SHOULD TRY IT ZANE!**

**Zane: (looking very sick) I will just . . . (runs off to bathroom)**

**Jay: Even the smell made him sick!**

**Nya: (grabs Jay's hand) C'mon Lightning Boy, let's go make that time machine. **

**Jay: (blushing even more red) um . . . okay sure . . .**

**Me: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: An Invitation

**Chapter Twelve**

**Me: Okay, dearest fans and reviewers! I'm back, but only briefly. Due to school In probably will NOT post any more chapters until Friday. However, you never know, I may have time! In that case, more reviews=more chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! I love feedback and I really need the support. This story is just starting to get REALLY exciting, and the more people reading, the better. Anyways, here's Chapter 12!**

**Misako: Welcome back to Part 2 of the Secret Samurai Series!**

**Kai: Chapter Three!**

**Zane: That chicken . . . (shivers)**

**Cole: (comes in holding what looks like the contents of a trash can) ZAAAAANE! I MADE YOU DIET FOOOOOD!**

**Zane: (hides under table and starts eating vanilla ice cream, whimpering)**

**Samantha: Cole . . . why don't I teach you how to make . . . something . . . edible. (grabs Cole by the hand and drags him from the room)**

**Cole: (dropping the 'diet food') NOOO! MAH FOOOOD!**

**Skales: Yum! (eats it) Y-Yuck! (throws up)**

**Kai: JANNITOR JOE!**

**Janitor Joe: (cleaning it up) I'd better get a pay raise.**

**Me: Well . . . why don't we get started with this next chapter. We've got . . . (explosions from another room)**

**Jay: (from another room) WHOOOPS!**

**Nya: (from another room) WHAT DID YOU DO!?**

**Misako: She doesn't own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 2, Chapter Three: An Invitation

(Nya's POV)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I smack my alarm clock hard with the palm of my hand. Rolling over in bed, I feel my eyelids droop. I really don't want to get up this morning. Already, things have gotten difficult. I stroke my smooth blue nails and think about what Jay last told me:

"Christy, your mind has been tampered with. You are in grave danger." The words echo in my head. I pull up the covers and stick my head under my pillow.

"Christy! Up!" yells my mom from the other room. "I don't want to be late to work!" My mom's a lawyer, and she makes a LOT of money. My family is rich, but we used to be even richer. When I was seven, my father died in a car crash. He had been a doctor and had got us much more money. After his death, we were forced to move from our luxury mansion to this house. It is cozy and in a good location, but my mom complained that it was too ordinary. Personally, I don't mind it.

I slide out of bed and slip on my clothes. Running down the stairs, I collapse into my chair at the dining room table. My mom sets down a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of me. I pick at my food.

"When will my grounding be over?" I ask. My mom scoffs.

"You still have a while to go." I place my utensils on the table and storm out of the room. Why have I been so moody lately? I grab my backpack and run out of the house. I wait at the bus stop for about five minutes, and then I board and sit next to Samantha.

"Are you alright?" asks Samantha.

"No," I mumble. "My life is turning into a confused mess."

"I'm sorry," she says.

"I just need to do something that will take my mind off of it all," I sigh. Suddenly Samantha's face lights up.

"I know exactly what will cheer you up!" She looks so happy. "I'm having a pool party for my birthday! It's Saturday from 10am-4pm!" She hands me an invitation. I look over it.

"Sure! I'll come if my mom says it's okay!" I exclaim, beaming. I love swimming. She grins.

"Great! I can't wait—OOPS!" The right corner of the invitation rips. "Sorry," she squeals.

"It's fine," I reply, laughing for the first time in days. The bus arrives at school, and we exit, still chatting it up. We are in such a good mood that we don't notice two figures approaching us. One of them slips something out of my back pocket, and they slowly sneak away.

**Lloyd: THIEVES!**

**Kai: Yah, I noticed.**

**Samantha: (comes in with Cole)**

**Cole: (holding a plate of scrambled eggs) EGGYS!**

**Me: (gasps) They . . . they . . . look normal!**

**Cole: Try some!**

**Zane: (nervously takes a bite)**

**Lloyd: (chewing) WOW!**

**Kai: (mouth full) IT'S ACTUALLY GOOD!**

**Jay: (enters the room covered in soot) Heeey . . .**

**Nya: (enters after him, looking mad)**

**Garmy: (looks at Jay) :D**

**Jay: (looks back a Garmy) :P**

**Nya: (facepalm)**

**Jay: Heh heh . . .**

**Nya: (to Jay) You're lucky that I . . .**

**Zane: (starts choking)**

**Me: OMG! **

**Zane: (swallows and coughs)**

**Kai: ALL RIGHT COLE! WHAT DID YOU DO!?**

**Samantha: Relax, I know what's in it.**

**Cole: Egg, cheese, milk, bacon . . .**

**Zane: BACON!?**

**Cole: What . . . bacon isn't good with eggs?**

**Zane: (speechless)**

**Jay: ZANE'S GONE VEGAN REMEMBER!?**

**Zane: . . . vegetarian. Not vegan.**

**Jay: O, same diff . . .**

**Nya: (facepalm) OW!**

**Jay: OMG NYA WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?**

**Nya: I facepalmed too hard.**

**Jay: O . . . (muttering) now I feel like an idiot . . .**

**Me: Chapter Four introduces some new OCs!**

**Reesia: Will they be in the Author's Notes?**

**Me: A few of them will . . .**

**Reesia, Skales, and Alyssa: YAH!**

**Jay: . . . I thought that they'd hate newbies . . .**

**Zane: It is a great mystery.**

**Me: See you all on Friday!**

**Lloyd: O YAH AND REVIEW!**

**Cole: Or else!**


	13. Chapter 13: Visions and Party Crashers

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Me: Chapter Four Part Two already!**

**Jay: Am I in this chapter?**

**Me: . . . in a way . . .**

**Jay: What'd ya mean?**

**Me: You'll see . . .**

**Kai: Sup, Thundercracker?**

**Jay: Nothin' much, Hothead!**

**Lloyd: Rockhead over there is driving me looney!**

**Cole: HEY! I'M NOT A ROCKHEAD, CANDY MAN!**

**Zane: (flicks one of his switches and laughs crazily)**

**Everyone else: Uh . . .**

**Zane: FUNNI SWITCH! OH YAH! WHAT'S UP DAUG? I'VE GOT CRAYONS FO YO MOMMA!**

**Jay: Heh heh . . . (whispering) Nya . . . help me . . .**

**Nya: (eyeroll)**

**Cole: Uh . . .**

**Kai: Zane . . .**

**Lloyd: (running around in circles) AHH DADDY HELP ME! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!**

**Misako: Sometimes he acts like he is still a kid . . .**

**Sensei Wu: (sipping tea) He never truly grew up . . .**

**Kai: (whispering) Jay didn't either . . .**

**Jay: I HEARD THAT! KAI YOU-**

**Nya: Jay . . . drop it.**

**Jay: Oookay.**

**Kai: You know sis . . . you have power . . .**

**Nya: HECK YES! WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE BEFORE!?**

**Kai: Uh . . .**

**Samantha: She doesn't own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 2, Chapter Four: Visions and Party Crashers

(Nya's POV)

After much thought, my mom finally agrees to let me go to Samantha's birthday party. Before leaving, I borrow some of my mom's concealer makeup for my shoulder scar. No one will ever know it's there. (Except for me of course, because it still pains me.)

My mom drops me off at the swim center at 9:55 that morning. I'm wearing my pink and orange bikini that looks like a sunset, and I spot Samantha wearing a blue and purple bikini.

"CHRISTY!" she cries, running toward me. "You came!" She hugs me tightly. I spot Martha, Lindsey, Abigail, Rachel, Anna, and Elizabeth from school. I barely know them (except for Anna, who I know quite well), but they are extremely nice. They are kind of nerdy like Samantha, but cool people. Seeing Anna again brings back memories.

Everyone sits around on folding chairs chatting until 10 o'clock. Finally, we all dive into the water. I lie on my back, floating on top of the water. I slide my pink goggles down onto my face, take a huge breath, and dive under the surface. Suddenly the world transforms around me . . .

_I am sitting on a fast-moving roller coaster. The seat belt is nonexistent; instead I am chained to the car. I blink a few times. Sitting near me, frantically trying his best to free me is someone with a red scarf wrapped around his face. _

"_SSSAMURAI!" He is yelling, and he emphasizes his 's' just like Serpentine do. However, his voice is too human to be a Serpentine._

_ "The Samurai won't come, Jay," I say. He turns to me furiously._

_"What do you mean?"_

"_I haven't been the most truthful either," I admit. He gapes at me, and for a slight moment the roller coaster is forgotten. "I am the Samurai." He opens his mouth to say something, when suddenly I feel a strange tug under my arms, and the scene erupts in a flash of light. _

"CHRISTY!" I open my eyes and find myself lying on the tile ground near the pool.

"Wha . . ." I croak. Anna and Samantha are leaning over me. Samantha is crying and Anna is struggling to remain calm.

"Christy! You dove under water and didn't come back up!" cries Anna. Samantha chokes up.

"I . . . I was in the bathroom," she sobs. "When I came out Anna was yanking you out of the pool. I never thought . . ." she sobs harder.

"Samantha, I can swim," I whisper hoarsely. "I don't know what happened. One moment I was swimming, the next I was chained to a roller coaster."

"WHAT?!" cry Anna and Samantha in unison. I close my eyes, trying to remember.

"It . . . it was some sort of vision. I can't really remember much except that I was chained to a roller coaster." I give Samantha a look that means that I will explain later. She sniffs and nods. Anna looks pale.

"Where were the lifeguards?" she asks. I look around and realize the lifeguards are nowhere to be seen. I shakily stand up. Samantha puts a steady arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go clean you up," she says in a shaky voice. She guides me to the bathroom and we sit down on the bench near the showers.

"I want to tell you as much as I can remember about the vision thing," I say. "So, I was chained to a roller coaster and someone with a scarf wrapped around his face kept yelling for someone named Samurai and I told him something. I can't remember what I said." Samantha frowns.

"You can't?" she asks, disappointed.

"No," I reply. Then I remember something important. "Oh!"

"What?!" she asks excitedly.

"I just remembered something! He emphasized his 's' just like Serpentine do, but he sounded really human!" My friend's teary eyes widen.

"Wow . . . do you think he . . ."

"FREEZE!" yell two voices. We jump up from the bench, startled. Alyssa and Reesia fling open the shower curtains with smug looks on their faces.

"HEY!" cries Samantha. "I didn't invite you!"

"Yes you did," Reesia smirks, and she pulls something out of her jeans pocket: an invitation. Samantha gasps.

"That's right," laughs Alyssa. "I can't _believe_ you forgot who you invited." I study the card carefully. Then I spot the tiny rip on the right corner.

"That's MY invitation!" I shout. They glare at me. "It's ripped in the corner!" Samantha looks at the invitation.

"She's right!" she exclaims. "Her invitation was ripped in the same spot!"

"And mine went missing!" I add. Reesia snarls.

"You—"

"Shut up!" cries Samantha. "I don't care! I just want to know why you are here!"

"You can't even swim, Alyssa!" I shout. Her face burns.

"SHUT UP, FREAK!" she shrieks. Reesia suddenly grabs a metal pipe and hits Samantha on the head. Samantha crumples to the dirty wet floor.

"SAMANTHA!" I scream. "HOW DARE YOU!" I lunge at Reesia, my nails scratching deep into her left cheek. To my surprise, no blood streams from the cut. Instead, the inside of the wound is dark blue. It appears to be another layer of skin. I scream in terror and fall to the floor next to my unconscious friend. I hit my head on the tile and begin to feel drowsy. I hear a familiar hiss, and then the world goes black.

**Jay: . . .**

**Nya: Wow . . . intense chapter.**

**Zane: (from the corner of the room) YAHHHHHH IT WAS FUNNI!**

**Sensei Wu: (drinking tea) Funny is the last word that I would choose to describe it.**

**Zane: NOOO FUNNI IS DA WORD OLDIE!**

**Sensei Wu: (dropping tea cup) OLDIE!?**

**Cole: This is gonna be interesting . . .**

**Lloyd: GO ZANE!**

**Jay: Nya . . .**

**Nya: Wat?**

**Jay: Can we leave . . . ?**

**Me: STAY HERE YOU TWO!**

**Nya: . . .**

**Jay: We were just gonna work on the Samurai Mech!**

**Me: I need you two here just in case this gets out of hand!**

**Sensei Wu: PUT EM' UP TIN CAN!**

**Zane: SURE WILL SANTA!**

**Jay: Omg :P**

**Nya: You know Jay . . . let's watch this . . .**

**Kai: Yah this is funny . . .**

**Sensei Wu: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT RUST BUCKET!**

**Me: Tune in soon for Chapter Five!**

**Lloyd: (singing) THAAAT'S WHAT FRIIIIENDS ARE FOOOOR!**

**Me: Lloyd, stop spoiling the chapter names!**

**Cole: And review!**

**Zane: (clutching head) SQUIDS ARE EATING MY BRAINS!**


	14. Chapter 14: That's What Friends Are For

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Me: Here's Chapter Five of Part Two.**

**Jay: And fourteen chapters overall!**

**Reesia: Whee . . .**

**Cole: Enough sarcasm! **

**Alyssa: Reesia . . . c'mere! (they leave the room)**

**Me: Before we go to the next chapter I would like to say that . . .**

**Zane: (sounding REALLY hyper) SENSEI WU'S A GUMMI BEAR!**

**Me: (facepalm) NO! Anna and Abigail are here!**

**Anna: Hey gu . . . (bucket of water dumps on her head, soaking her and Abigail)**

**Reesia and Alyssa: (hiding) HAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Abigail: (wet) Ugh! I hate those girls!**

**Skales: That wasss funny . . .**

**Me: I've got the girl's bios too!**

**Abigail Ruby Stafford**

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 15

**Affiliation:** N/A

**Hair Color:** brown

**Eye Color:** green

**Glasses/Contacts:** no

**Weapon:** katana

**Favorite Color:** green

**Favorite Food:** Anything sugary

**Most Common Outfit:** green T-shirt, jeans, green sneakers

**Personality:** Abigail is an optimist with a love of music and nature. She loves baking and, more importantly, EATING what she baked.

**Weakness:** Scared of blood.

**Quote:** "Go away, worm!"

**Anna Nicoli Boyland**

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 15

**Affiliation:** N/A

**Hair Color:** red

**Eye Color:** brown

**Glasses/Contacts:** no

**Weapon:** silver nunchucks

**Favorite Color(s):** purple, orange, and red

**Favorite Food:** Bubble Gum

**Most Common Outfit:** purple sweater, jeans, black converse

**Personality:** Anna is a tomboy, and she loves spending her time on her laptop or X-box. She can be found chewing gum ALL DAY. She loves spy movies and solving mind puzzles/mysteries. The only thing about her that seems girlish is the fact that she ALWAYS is wearing lipstick (even to bed). Anna says the reason is because she has sensitive lips, but her friends think otherwise.

**Weakness:** Anna has a strong fear of heights. Anything higher than a roof terrifies her.

**Quote:** "I was just having fun with it! I feel like a secret spy!"

**Me: That's that.**

**Sensei Wu: ZANE'S A STUPID CYABORG!**

**Zane: AM NOT FUZZFACE!**

**Sensei Wu: METAL HEAD!**

**Zane: GEEZER!**

**Sensei Wu: YOU'RE SCRAP METAL!**

**Zane: YOU'RE DARETH!**

**Sensei Wu: . . . you win.**

**Zane: THEN WHY ARE FUZZY POATAOES EATING MY SHIRT WITH MUSTARD!?**

**Lloyd: She doesn't own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

**Zane: CHEESE PUFFS!**

Part 2, Chapter Five: That's What Friends Are For

(Nobody's POV)

Jay is in a foul mood. Kai and Lloyd are in a huge fight over a _stupid_ video game profile, Zane won't talk to anyone for some reason, and Cole is extremely grumpy. Jay awoke that morning to Kai yelling at Lloyd in the other room.

"IDIOT! IT TOOK ME AGES TO FIX THAT!"

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! TRUST ME!"

"LLOYD DON'T LIE! I SAW YOU—" It just gets worse from there. Zane sighs and gets unwillingly out of bed, knowing that Lloyd and Kai would just be getting louder. However, Cole yanks his pillow over his head, trying to drown out his friends' yells. Jay, like Zane, knew that it was no use to try to go back to sleep. The Ninja of Lightning climbs out of bed.

On a normal morning, Jay would head to the bridge with Nya to check on the mechanics and controls. Unfortunately, those normal mornings were long gone. Jay heads to the bridge alone.

Following his normal routine, he stops by Nya's room. He opens her door gently and walks inside. His eyes scan the room. The carpet, bed, and all the other furniture were coated with a layer of dust. He slides his hand across the wall, covering his bare hand with the dust. He sits down on her bed, closing his eyes and placing his head in his hands.

Jay knows that he is depressed. The thing fueling his depression isn't just Nya's disappearance; it is the loneliness he is feeling. Not only is Nya gone, but the other four ninja are in bad moods and Christy hasn't called him since the museum incident. Christy . . . what was it about her that made him think? Jay sits there for the longest time until Nya's door swings open.

"Hello, Jay," says a quiet voice. Surprised, Jay looks up to see Zane at the door.

"Oh. Hi, Zane," Jay replies. Zane sits down next to Jay.

"I am so sorry, Jay," he mutters.

"It has nothing to do with you," Jay snaps harshly. Zane raises his eyebrows.

"I _do_ live here, Jay, and you are my friend. I want to help you find Nya. I did come with you to the museum when Cole and Lloyd did not."

"True," Jay sighs. "Zane . . ."

"What?" Zane replies.

"I'm glad to have someone to talk to. I mean, Kai and Lloyd keep bickering and Cole's been so grumpy. And Sensei . . . he just doesn't seem all that . . . sorry. Like he doesn't care," finishes Jay.

"He cares," whispers Zane. "He just does not completely understand." Jay sighs again.

"No one understands. Not even me." Standing up from Nya's bed, he quietly slips out of her room. Zane watches his friend leave.

"_Poor Jay. If only I could truly help him._" Zane stands up and follows his friend out of Nya's abandoned room. The door shuts silently behind him.

**Me: *****sniff*******

**Jay: Zane helped me in the story but in real life . . .**

**Zane: YOU LOOK LIKE A SHIRMP WITH PROBLEMS!**

**Cole: . . . **

**Nya: THAT IS SO MEAN ZANE!**

**Zane: SILENCE UNWORTHY PEASANT! ALL HAIL THE GREAT KING OF MARSHMALLOWS! THIS OFFENDING CREATURE MUST BE TAKEN TO THE DUNGON! (points at Jay) **

**Nya: (slaps Zane)**

**Zane: IT STINGS! STOP IT! MOMMY SAVE ME!**

**Misako: Zane, please snap out of it!**

**Zane: WHY AREN'T YOU SCRUBBING THE FLOORS!?**

**Garmy: DON'T YELL AT MAH WIFE!**

**Zane: AND YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE . . . (Sensei Wu flicks Zane's funny switch)**

**Sensei Wu: Finally.**

**Zane: . . . I feel dizzy . . . (passes out)**

**Misako: Oh my . . .**


	15. Chapter 15: Plans for Revenge

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Me: Welcome back!**

**Anna: The next chapter is coming up!**

**Zane: Was I acting mental last Author's Notes?**

**Jay: You called me a SHRIMP WITH PROBLEMS!**

**Kai: BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE!**

**Nya: (SLAPS HIM ****HARD****)**

**Kai: (screams like a little girl)**

**Zane: . . . it hurts, Kai . . . I know . . . she slapped me earlier!**

**Nya: I'm sorry for slapping you Zane and Kai, but you deserved it!**

**Zane: It's okay . . . I guess.**

**Kai: (grumbles)**

**Alyssa: Aw . . . tender moment . . . I HATE TENDER MOMENTS! (throws a chair at Cole)**

**Cole: (dodges) SERIOUSLY?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHANG! **

**Lloyd: (eating a lemon bar) YUUUUMMMM!**

**Reesia: GFJDLHBREGILSHEUIRLGHELS!**

**Skales: ?**

**Reesia: HROWGJARWBFKKFUAIOJRBAEPOJH!**

**Alyssa: (grabs Lloyd's lemon bar and throws it out the window) SHE'S ****allergic to lemons!**

**Lloyd: O . . . T_T**

**Nya: (sighs) Jay, c'mere . . .**

**Jay: Wat?**

**Nya: (slaps him)**

**Jay: (freaked out) WHAT WAS THAT FOR REALLY WHY DID YOU DO THAT OMG YOU HATE ME MAYBE I DO HAVE PROBLEMS OMG SAVE ME LLOYD MOMMY EAT MY TACOS DAD WILL YOU MISS ME SENSEI LIKES CHEESE NYA HATES ME AND I LOVE PIE AND IM NOT SURE WHY AND IM RHYMING FO NO REASON WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO-**

**Nya: (slaps him again, lighter this time) I just wanted to see your reaction, you know.**

**Jay: (embarrassed) . . . uh . . . yeah . . . I totally knew that . . .**

**Kai: Right . . .**

**Sensei Wu: She doesn't own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 2, Chapter Six: Plans for Revenge

(Nya's POV)

"Christy?" whispers a voice from the blackness. I open my eyes. I'm still lying on the floor of the girl's bathroom at the swim center. Samantha is kneeling beside me and the other girls from the party are crowded around us. Alyssa and Reesia are nowhere to be seen.

"I don't remember," I croak. Abigail leans down next to me.

"You've had a rough day: almost drowning and now this? I'm so sorry!" She tucks a strand of her damp brown hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad you are concerned, Abigail," I sigh. Anna helps me up and Abigail hands me her green towel. I wrap it around my shoulders and watch Rachel help Samantha to her feet. Elizabeth and Martha run outside and Lindsey checks my forehead for injury.

"You'll be alright," she says. "Just a slight bruise. You may be a bit dizzy for the next few hours. Not a concussion and there's no blood. "

"Wow," I whisper quietly. "You sure know your stuff."

"I want to become a doctor," Lindsey says with a proud smile. She then checks Samantha.

"How long was I out, Abigail?" I ask.

"Like, fifteen minutes," she answers.

"Thank you, Abigail," I say with a smile. Samantha walks over to us.

"She'll be fine," smiles Lindsey. I grin weakly at Samantha.

"Not the best birthday, huh?" I ask, trying to sound upbeat. She just looks down at her feet. "I'm sorry," I apologize. She looks up at me.

"It's okay," she whispers. I frown.

"No, it's not okay. Alyssa and Reesia are gonna wish they never were born," I say firmly. Samantha's eyes widen.

"What are you going to do?" she asks.

"No, Samantha. What are WE going to do?"

**Me: I know, short . . . **

**Jay: (walking out the door with Nya) Bye all, see you laters! (runs out before anyone can do anything)**

**Kai: WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?**

**Nya: (yelling behind her) WE'LL BE BACK NEXT AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Kai: . . .**

**Cole: Man Kai . . . you are so overprotective!**

**Kai: . . .**

**Garmy: YES THE ANNOYING BLUE JAY IS GONE! PARTY TIME! (starts randomly dancing Gangdam Style)**

**Dareth: (comes bursting in) YU CAN'T HAVE A PARTY WITHOUT MEEEEEEEEEE!s**

**Zane: . . . I'll just go eat some salad . . .**

**Me: Here's a bio:**

**Lindsey Faith Monroe **

**Gender:** female

**Age:** 15

**Affiliation:** N/A

**Hair Color:** caramel

**Eye Color:** light blue

**Glasses/Contacts:** no

**Weapon:** N/A

**Favorite Color:** silver

**Favorite Food:** Blueberry Pancakes

**Most Common Outfit:** silver T-shirt, jeans, silver boots

**Personality:** Lindsey is a shy, smart girl with a love of medicine and healing. She also adores art. Like Zane, she has a sixth-sense, but I PROMISE that she is a human.

**Weakness:** She is deathly afraid of going to the dentist. She will run out of the office if she has to.

**Quote: "**I'm just a little shy . . ."

**Cole: She might join us in the next Author's Notes!**

**Nya: Cool! Another girl!**


	16. Chapter 16: Rule Breaking

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Me: Chapter Seven of Part Two, my friends!**

**Abigail: (jumping up and down) Lindsey's here!**

**Me: Say hi, guys!**

**All the boys (but Zane and Jay): Heeey!**

**Zane: (steps forward) I am Zane Julien. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. **

**Lindsey: Um . . . hi.**

**Dareth: DO I GET TO- AHHHH (Kai punches him out the window)**

**Kai: Thank goodness he's gone!**

**Jay: (comes bursting in all wet with Nya behind him) HEY FOLKS! IT GOT A BIT WET! TOO MUCH RAIIIIIIIN!**

**Nya: He's okay, just a bit hyper from the cake-**

**Cole: YOU HAD CAKE WITHOUT MEEEEE!?**

**Jay: YAH!**

**Cole: (makes a fist)**

**Jay: :P**

**Nya: BOYS! SERIOUSLY!?**

**Jay: Sorry . . .**

**Cole: Drat.**

**Samantha: This is so weird . . .**

**Lloyd: **'text message'

**Misako: She doesn't own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 2, Chapter Seven: Rule Breaking

(Nobody's POV)

Jay runs a system check in the bridge, feeling a little better that a least one of the other ninja would talk to him. He mutters under his breath to himself: "This one works, that one, this is good—" Suddenly, a loud buzzing interrupts him from his work. He whirls around from the panel he was inspecting. _"What was that?"_ he thinks. _"Is something broken?" _

Jay walks over to where the noise came from. He examines the panel but finds nothing wrong. He then spots his phone sitting on top of it. He picks it up, and the 'new message' indicator is flashing. After unlocking his phone, he browses his messages and sees a text from Christy. His heart skips a beat. The message reads:

'jay im gronded so im dooing thiz quicky meet me todey at too in trinity park vring as many of the othr ninja as u can'

He quickly types back:

'OK'

"Could this possibly mean she's found more clues where Nya is?" he wonders aloud. He sprints out of the bridge excitedly. "HEY, GUYS!" He stops when he arrives at the deck. Cole and Kai are practicing fighting, Lloyd is eating candy and playing on a handheld game, and Zane is tinkering with the Falcon, his robot bird.

"What?" ask Kai, Cole, and Zane in unison. Lloyd is too wrapped up in his game to answer.

"We've gotta go!" Jay shouts.

"Whoa, slow down, Jay!" cries Cole.

"Go where?" asks Kai.

"Trinity Park!" answers Jay.

"Why?" asks Zane.

"Who?" says Lloyd. Everyone stares at him. "What? How?" he grins.

"Too many questions!" cries Jay. "Let's just go!"

"Hold it!" shouts Cole. "We need to know what's going on before we go rushing headlong into things." Jay excitedly explains everything to his four friends.

"Sounds like she has something important to tell us," says Kai. "She is breaking the rules to talk to us. I mean, she said she was grounded."

"She IS grounded," corrects Jay.

"Whatever," mutters Kai.

"Well, we'd better go or we're gonna be late!" cries Lloyd.

"Fire up the engines, sis!" Kai yells. An awkward silence comes between the ninja. Kai instantly realizes his mistake.

"I can do it," says Zane softly, breaking the silence. He rushes to the bridge. Jay's face falls.

"_Stupid, stupid me!" _Kai thinks. _"I just ruined Jay's good mood!"_ Jay gives Kai a sad look and Kai returns it. For a slight moment the two friends just stand there as the ship begins to move, both drowning in sad memories of a girl they both love.

**Reesia: (sarcastic) So sweet . . . UGH WHY SUCH CRAZY WEIRD THINGS! I HATE THIS! UGH!**

**Me: (Slaps her even harder than Nya)**

**Reesia: (faints)**

**Alyssa: (furious) HOW DARE YOU I'LL SHOW YOU! I'M GONNA-**

**Cole: (punches her in the arm)**

**Alyssa: (faints)**

**Nya: Phew! That was annoying!**

**Skales: You thought that wasss annoying when you are dating the King of Annoying?**

**Jay: I'M NOT ANNOYING! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! I WILL SHOW YOU- (keeps yelling)**

**Me: (clutching head) Does anyone have headache medicine? All this shouting for the last few chapters has gotten a bit much.**

**Cole: Nope.**

**Zane: (eating salad) Sorry, but, no.**

**Lloyd: (nomming candy) I've NOM got NOM chocolate?**

**Me: It's okay . . .**


	17. Chapter 17: Reunion

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Jay: HEY FOLKS I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE! THIS CHAPTER'S GONNA BE EPIC AND-**

**Nya: JAY STOP YELLING! SHEESH!**

**Jay: . . . my throat hurts.**

**Me: I'm not surprised.**

**Jay: (coughs) **

**Nya: (holding cough drop) Take this and stop yelling.**

**Jay: (takes it) Sure . . . whatever you want . . .**

**Kai: (facepalm)**

**Lindsey: This is a little scary . . .**

**Zane: You will get used to it.**

**Sensei Wu: Ever doesn't own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

**Skales: POTATO!**

Part 2, Chapter Eight: Reunion

(Nya's POV)

I beg and beg my mom to let me go to Samantha's house. My mom takes pity on me because of what happened at Samantha's party and lets me go. I rush to her house, my pink Converse hitting the pavement. I bang loudly on her door. She is no longer grounded; her parents took it off after her birthday party. Samantha throws open the door.

"Christy!" she cries, giving me a huge hug. "MOM! I'm going with Christy! I'll be back by dinner!"

"Have fun!" yells her mom back. We run out the door and down her driveway, our hair flying loose behind us.

"Where are we going?" she chirps excitedly.

"Trinity Park," I reply.

"Are you still grounded?" she asks hopefully.

"Unfortunately, yes," I answer. "But my mom let me go to your house. Guess she feels bad about the party."

"Or she trusts me more 'cause I'm sixteen now," Samantha says proudly. I grin.

"Oh, that's exactly why," I reply sarcastically. We both crack up.

"Race you to the park!" she cries, and takes off. I sprint after her, my mood soaring as I run.

When we arrive at the park, I look around for the ninja. I quickly text Jay and tell him that we are here. Around five minutes later, five figures approach us. I recognize Jay, Zane, and Kai among the group. The other two must be Lloyd and Cole.

Jay grins at me.

"Hey, Christy! Did you find something?" he asks hopefully.

"Hi, Jay," I reply. "I'm not sure what I've found."

"So you're Christy," says the Black Ninja. "I'm Cole and this is Lloyd." He gestured to the Gold Ninja.

"Hi," I say, forcing a smile. "This is my friend Samantha."

"Hello, Cole, Lloyd. Nice to meet you," says Samantha.

"Hello," smiles Cole. Samantha suddenly blushes. I glance at her, curious.

"So, why'd you call us here?" asks Kai.

"Well, some strange things have been happening and I feel that I need to talk to Jay about it," I answer. Kai elbows Jay hard, and he winces.

"What . . . what is it?" Jay stutters.

I take a deep breath.

"First things first, I have a quick question for Jay. Have you ever been . . . bitten by one of the Serpentine? Or infected by their venom?" Jay's eyes widen.

"How . . . how did you . . ." he splutters, shocked.

"You have?" I ask. Very slowly he nods his head.

"That must've sucked!" blurts Samantha. Again Jay nods.

"Was that the time when . . . " begins Kai. Jay shoots him a look, and Kai falls silent.

"Tell us everything you know," demands Cole. "This is very important." I take another deep breath.

"Well, my friends, excuse me, my EX-friends, have been acting strangely. They blamed me for the pizza place fire and stole my invitation to Samantha's pool party. They were hiding in the showers at the swim center even though Alyssa can't swim! They even knocked us out at one point! The weirdest thing is when I scratched Reesia's face and broke the skin, underneath was another layer of skin! And it was BLUE!" The expressions on the ninja's faces obviously proved they were as confused as we were.

" . . . Scary," whispers Lloyd.

"And when I went under the water I had this vision but I don't remember any of it. Nothing at all . . ." I whimper, my voice cracking. I suddenly realize I haven't said anything about the scar on my shoulder. I decide not to: some things are best kept secret.

"Is that all?" questions Zane.

"Yes," I lie. I catch Jay's eye and something in his eyes tells me that he knows I'm lying. I gulp and look away.

"Well in that case . . ." Cole sighs.

A scream coming from the deep forest suddenly cuts off whatever Cole was going to say. The voice echoes in our ears. It's definitely female, and the girl sounds around my age.

"Team, assemble!" commands Cole.

The four ninja pull out their elemental blades, and Lloyd pulls out a golden katana. Together the team rushes into battle. I see Jay hesitate, remembering about Samantha and me. I pull out the boomerang from the pink backpack on my back.

"Samantha, take these nunchucks. I don't need them anymore," says Jay. "I've got my elemental blade." Samantha nods, takes the weapon, and together we follow the Ninja of Lightning towards the noise, expecting a fight. I take a deep breath. Whatever it is, I'm ready.

**Me: This is the second to last chapter in Part Two!**

**Reesia: This part was too short!**

**Me: It's short for a good reason.**

**Jay: (coughs)**

**Nya: Didn't I give you a cough drop?**

**Jay: It was *****cough***** lemon flavored *****cough***** I hate lemon.**

**Nya: (sighs) How 'bout cherry?**

**Cole: Cherry cake?**

**Lloyd: Cherry candy?**

**Zane: Cherry non-fat yogurt?**

**Nya: NO!**

**Jay: (coughs) Ewww non-fat yogurt . . .**

**Anna: Kai, c'mere.**

**Kai: Okaay . . .**

**Anna: (whispers something in his ear)**

**Kai: (evilish laugh)**

**Abigail: Uh, Kai?**

**Kai: (points at Garmy) HE HAS ALL THINGS CHERRY RELATED! GO GET 'EM!**

**Garmy: (Being attacked by Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd) WAT? CUT IT OUT!**

**Cole: CAKE!**

**Lloyd: CANDY!**

**Jay: COUGH DR- (starts coughing uncontrollably) **

**Zane: Garmy, do you perhaps have some non-fat cherry yogurt?**

**Garmy: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME!**

**Me: See you all next time! Remember to review! Please!**


	18. Chapter 18 Sacrifice

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Me: Last time on Author's Notes: **

_**Garmy: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME!**_

**Me: Today's Author's Notes!**

**Wu: ENOUGH! (everyone stops and falls quiet)**

**Misako: Zane, I have vanilla yogurt.**

**Zane: Thank you.**

**Lloyd: MOMMY DO YOU GOT CANDYYYYYY!?**

**Misako: Some chocolate.**

**Lloyd: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**Cole: AND YOU'VE GOT CAKE! RIGHT?!**

**Misako: No.**

**Cole: (nasty swear word)**

**Me: THAT'S A NO-NO WORD!**

**Misako: O_o**

**Lindsey: (looks terrified)**

**Jay: Let's *cough* get on with it.**

**Nya: For goodness sakes, Jay! The cough drop!**

**Jay: Thanks.**

**Lindsey: . . .**

**Anna: Ever doesn't own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

**Abigail: Next time, I say the disclaimer!**

**Me: Oh, for goodness sakes! How many times to I have to say DON'T TALK AFTER THE DISCLAIMER!?**

**Kai: You just did.**

**Me: (groans) Shut up, you smart alec!**

Part 2, Chapter Nine: Sacrifice

(Nobody's POV)

By the time the trio arrives at the scene, the other ninja are already there. Cole is helping a girl to her feet. She has dirt streaks all over her face and clothes. Christy and Samantha recognize her.

"Abigail!" they cry in unison.

"Christy! Samantha!" Abigail exclaims. "I was chased by snake people!" Everyone gasps.

"Stupid snakes," mutters Kai under his breath. "Harming innocent people like that."

"I think I was able to lose them," Abigail pants. A girl's scream suddenly fills everyone's ears. Abigail's eyes widen. "ANNA! LINDSEY!" she screams. The other two girls gasp.

"THEY WERE WITH YOU?!" they cry.

"It appears that they are in danger!" remarks Zane. "We must hurry!" The five ninja and three girls take off running deeper into the forest of the park.

They finally arrive in a clearing. Anna and Lindsey are on their knees, surrounded by all four snake tribes. The Serpentine hiss and spit, and a Fangpyre snake approaches Lindsey, his fangs gleaming in the sunlight. Thinking fast, Zane swings his sword, freezing the threatening snake into a giant ice block. Lindsey, Anna, and the snakes gasp. Looking up, the two teens spots their three friends.

"Christy! Samantha! Abigail!" Anna shrieks. "HELP!"

"Don't worry! We're coming!" cries Kai.

"NINJA-GO!" yell the five ninja together, transforming themselves into swirling elemental whirlwinds. They bash into the snakes, knocking them all into a heap. Christy and Samantha rush into battle after them while Abigail hides in a tree. Kai stops his rapid spinning, picks up Anna and sets her down out of danger.

"T-T-Thank you," she stammers.

"You're welcome," smiles Kai, and he dives into the battle again. Zane also has pulled Lindsey from the fray and set her down near Anna with a small smile. Lindsey just seems a little freaked.

Meanwhile, Jay is furiously battling Skales, flipping and slashing at the snake general. Out of the corner of his eye he spots Christy fighting wildly against some Fangpyre snakes. The look in her eyes reminds Jay so much of Nya. Her messy blond hair whirls around her face as she fights. Jay blinks a few times, distracted. Skales wraps his tail around the unsuspecting ninja, hissing. This snaps Jay out of his thoughts. Whirling around, he swipes Skales lightly in the midsection. Skales yelps, but the cut wasn't deep. He slithers away, hissing madly under his breath. Jay breathes a sigh of relief. His gaze again falls on Christy, the fight completely forgotten. "_She is so . . . brave?"_ No, that is not what he was thinking of, but it was definitely true. Closing his eyes, he tries to put a finger on what he was thinking. _"Fierce? No that's not it. Silly? Intimidating? Beautiful?" _

"Whoa, Jay," he whispers. Instantly Jay realizes what just crossed his mind. Beautiful . . . Did he have feelings for Christy? He couldn't just dump Nya after everything.Another voice in his head tells him _"Jay, Nya's gone. She'll never know."_ Jay's mind plunges into turmoil, filling with images from the past. _"What should I do?"_

The sound of Kai yelling a battle cry jolts Jay out of his deep thoughts. Opening his eyes, he looks over at Christy again . . . only to find her gone. Panicking, he franticly scans the battlefield for her familiar blond hair. He runs through the snakes, waving his lightning sword so fast it's just an electric blue blur. He jumps and weaves his way through the battle, trying his best to locate Christy.

He finally spots her—completely surrounded by Serpentine. He leaps at them, his sword moving in a frenzy. Christy looks up at him, surprise written all over her face. He steps away from her, fighting the snakes at top speed. Out of the corner of his eye he spots a Venomari snake about to strike Christy in the chest with a machete. She screams in terror, dropping Nya's boomerang on the ground.

The snake lowers the weapon slowly until the blade is about two feet from the girl's chest. In the last possible second Jay leaps into the air, intercepting the blade. The machete hits the Ninja of Lightning hard in the chest, cutting deep. Blood stains Jay's ninja robe as he crumples to the ground, the screams of his friends echoing in his ears. Pain shoots through his chest, head, and back. He gasps, tying to breathe. The world begins to spin. The last thing Jay sees before blacking out is Christy's shocked face . . .

**Me: Well . . .**

**Nya: NOOOOO DON'T MAKE JAY DIEEEE! (runs out of room)**

**Jay: . . . Am I dead . . . ?**

**Me: Wait and see (Evil laugh). So, readers, how's that for a cliffie, huh? **

**Lindsey: (looks out the window with a nervous squeak)**

**Kai: Uhh . . . Ever . . .**

**Me: That was the last chapter of part two and . . .**

**Cole & Kai: ForeverDreamer12!**

**Me: What!?**

**Lloyd: (looks out another window and gulps) They've got pitchforks . . . **

**Me: Who?**

**Cole: YOUR READERS! YOU CAN'T MAKE JAY DIE!**

**Jay: I'm right here, you know.**

**Zane: Jay, you may cease to exist.**

**Jay: BUT I DON'T WANNA DIEEE! I NEVER GOT TO EAT A BANANA SPLIT!**

**Kai: BARRICADE DA DOOR!**

**Garmy: (holding a piano) GOT SOMETHIN!**

**Me: NOT THE PIANO!**

**Misako: (holding fridge)**

**Cole: NOT THE FRIDGE!**

**Reesia: IT'S THIS JUNK OR YOUR LIFE!**

**Alyssa: I feel like we're in a Zombie Apocalypse.**

**Zane: My calculations say . . . **

**Reesia & Alyssa: SHUT UP!**

**Zane: (hides in closet)**

**Abigail: Lindsey, Anna, Samantha! Let's go try to talk some sense into them!**

**Lindsey, Abigail, Anna, & Samantha: GIRL POWER!**

**Me: WAIT! (also reviewing will tell you if he lives! If I get 5 reviews today I'll update tonight!)**


	19. Chapter 19: The Emergency Rooom

**PART 3**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Me: I'm back, readers! Welcome to Part Three, Hidden Destiny and . . .**

**Lloyd: (panting) THEY'RE COMING!**

**Random Jay Fangirl: (from outside) IT'S ALL NYA'S FAULT!**

**Nya: T_T**

**Kai: LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!**

**Jay: I MEAN WHAT-**

**Me: (stern look)**

**Jay: -IN NINJAGO?!**

**Samantha: (from outside) EVERYONE CALM DOWN!**

**Random Fan: (from outside) WE WANT THE AUTHOR NOT YOU!**

**Random Fan 2: (from outside) But can I have your autograph?**

**Samantha: (from outside) Later.**

**Readers: (from outside) DID JAY LIVE!?**

**Me: R-Read and see!**

**Abigail: Ever doesn't own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs. Yes, I got the disclaimer!**

Part 3, Chapter One: The Emergency Room

(Nya's POV)

I could've died yesterday. The Serpentine had me surrounded, but Jay saved me. He saved my life, but in the worst way possible. He could've electrocuted the snake, sliced the snake, or even just pulled me out of the way; but he didn't think it through and it nearly cost him his life. I owe him one.

I roll over in my bed in the Ninjago City hospital. I'm injury-free save for the deep cut above my left eye that needed stitches. My left shoulder scar also is bleeding. I bandaged it up myself and wouldn't let anyone see it. No one needs to know about it. My friends Samantha and Anna lie in beds near me, Samantha with a sprained wrist and Anna with a broken foot. Abigail sits in a chair near Anna, talking in a low voice so she won't disturb the other patients. Lindsey is conversing with one of the doctors in a low voice. The ninja are in the Emergency Room with Jay, who took a machete to the chest. Most likely he will live, but if we had taken any longer to make it to the hospital, the results might've been different.

The moment that Jay was struck down everyone was in pure shock. I had run to his side, sobbing. Blood had stained his electric blue ninja robe, and I faintly remember screaming for help. Abigail (who had been in a tree observing the fight) had called 911. Once the police and ambulance arrived, the snakes ran off, not wanting to face the authorities. I was still in shock from Jay's bravery (and stupidity!) when they loaded him into the back of the ambulance.

I'm jolted from my thoughts by my mother coming back from the restroom, wiping her tear-streaked eyes.

"Oh, Christy," she sniffs. "What is going on?" I want to tell her everything, but I know she wouldn't approve. I put on my best sad/scared face.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it," I whimper. She sighs and clutches my hand tight.

"Alright, dear. But can you please at least be honest with me here? Is that boy in the Emergency Room your . . . boyfriend?" My eyes widen in shock. Boyfriend? I mean, I like Jay as a friend.

"No! He already has a girlfriend!" I cry. My mom gives me a slight smile.

"Whatever you say, sweetie," she says, but it sounds like she doesn't believe me. I sigh. Once my mom leaves the room again, I bury my face into the pillows and sob.

Later that day, I am well enough to walk around. I make my way to the Emergency Room, and find the bed where Jay lies. His bed is surrounded. An older couple, probably his parents, stands bawling on the left side of his bed. Sensei Wu is trying to calm them down (I met Sensei this morning when he came to check on me). The other four ninja stand on the opposite side of the bed, and I walk over to join them.

"Is he any better?" I whisper. Cole and Zane simply shake their heads. I look at Jay's pale face, and it's obvious he's lost a lot of blood.

"The doctors earlier said he was fading," whispers Kai softly. My heart skips a beat. He's fading . . . and it's all my fault. If I'd fought harder and not let that stupid snake disarm me, none of this would've happened. I try to hold back tears. I can't cry now; it'll make me look weak. I must be strong.

I overhear two doctors muttering to each other. I catch the words 'cut', 'ninja', and 'death'. Unable to contain my emotions, I burst into tears: so much for being strong. The four ninja gaze at me, unsure of what to do.

"I know it's tough," Kai finally says softly. "I lost both my parents when I was still very young." I look up at him, surprised. I didn't know that about him. It must be hard for him to have lost Nya too; for she's the only family he has left.

"I'm sorry," I mutter.

"It's alright," replies Kai. A doctor comes over to the five of us holding a small bottle. They gently open Jay's mouth and pour the liquid inside. Another doctor checks Jay's heartbeat. The doctor looks up with a relieved smile.

"Good news! His heart rate is up. He will definitely live." Everyone breathes a huge sigh of relief. Thank goodness! I almost pass out from relief. The doctors leave his bedside and move on to another bed that is surrounded in curtains.

An hour later, Jay finally stirs. Sensei tells us that we need to let Jay's parents see him first. The older couple begins to talk to him. I can hear little fragments of their conversation.

"I don't know what happened. I just . . . leaped. It happened so fast," I hear Jay say. Eventually, Sensei lets us come forward.

"Hey, Jay," says Kai jokingly. "Looking good considering you almost died." Jay smiles weakly.

"Hey, guys. Pretty stupid of me to take that blade, huh?" he says hoarsely. I can't help but to smile. Even near death, Jay still has a sense of humor. He then spots me, and the cheery mood he had slips away. "Christy . . ."

"Why, Jay?" I whisper. "Why?" It is not an empty question. He looks at me, a swirl of emotions on his face.

"Because I . . . I . . ." He then bursts into tears. The other four ninja stand back from us, unsure of what to do.

"What's wrong?" I ask gently.

"Everything is so messed up," he sobs. "I don't know what to do!"

"I'm sorry," I whisper. Very slowly I slide my hand into his. His tear-stained eyes meet mine. For a moment we both cry softly, then the other ninja join me by his bedside, and we drown in all our sorrow.

**Readers: (from outside) THANK GOODNESS!**

**Random Jay Fangirl: I LUV YOU JAY!**

**Jay: Um . . .**

**Nya: GO AWAY FANGIRL!**

**Me: Well, that's over.**

**Kai: I NEARLY GOT MAULED BY A PITCHFORK LIKE TWENTY TIMES!**

**Cole: THIS CRAZY FANGIRL STARTED CHASING ME!**

**Zane: (coming out of closet) Are they gone?**

**Lloyd: Oh My Overlord (OMO for short :P) that was close.**

**Garmy: Wat happened son?**

**Lloyd: This rabid five-year-old almost bit me.**

**Misako & Garmy: . . .**

**Zane: Anyone want lunch?**

**Everyone else: HECK YEAH!**

**Me: Remember to review everyone! I hope you're all glad that Jay lives. (I really wouldn't kill him off, I mean, come on! He's my favorite ninja!) See you next time! OH, AND THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! In a few chapters from now I will have a question and answer (Q&A) chapter so if you have any questions for me REALATED TO MY STORY ask them to me in the reviews. I'll try to answer them as soon as possible in that chapter. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20: MAJOR PLOT TWIST CHAPTER!

**Chapter Twenty**

**(Everyone's eating hamburgers except for Zane who has a salad) **

**Jay: Welcome back!**

**Nya: Chapter Two, Part Three!**

**Kai: Chapter Twenty overall!**

**Me: Also known as MAJOR PLOT TWIST CHAPTER.**

**Cole: This MAJOR PLOT TWIST CHAPTER is gonna be awesome!**

**Reesia: (sarcastic) I can't wait.**

**Alyssa: (yawns) When is this story gonna be OVER!?**

**Me: Never. This story will forever be in our hearts.**

**Zane: Good.**

**Lindsey: I'm very happy.**

**Lloyd: CAN WE START NOW!?**

**Kai: Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 3, Chapter Two: Secrets Revealed

(Nya's POV)

A week later, Jay is released from the hospital. The ninja and Sensei Wu go back to Destiny's Bounty, and my grounding is over. Samantha is healed, but Anna will need a cast for another week. Lindsey was fine, just a bit scared. Abigail also went home uninjured, except that she will probably have nightmares of bloodthirsty snakes with machetes (she is absolutely terrified of blood).

When I wake up Monday morning, my mom is in a good mood. "Everything is all going back to normal!" she chirps. _How wrong she is._ I eat breakfast quickly because I want to get to school before the bus—I have a plan.

I usually go to Bus Stop 12 on the other side of the block, but today I head for Samantha's house, taking a completely different route than normal. If all goes according to plan, Samantha and I should make it to school fifteen minutes before the bus does. I meet up with Samantha, and we talk quietly about our scheme as we walk. We are right on schedule when we arrive; in fact we're five minutes earlier than we planned.

"Let's do this!" Samantha whispers. I grin. Before class, we hide in the girl's bathroom knowing that Alyssa and Reesia will come in to fix their hair and makeup. In our hands we hold our weapons: Samantha's got the silver nunchucks and I've got Nya's boomerang.

Alyssa and Reesia arrive about twenty minutes later, and pull something out of their mouths.

"Much better," Reesia says.

"Tell me about it," Alyssa groans. "I'm getting sssick and tired of following that girl around." My eyes widen—Alyssa just emphasized her 's' just like a Serpentine! Samantha leans closer and realizes what they took from their mouths.

"Fake teeth," she whispers under her breath. Reesia groans.

"Fang Sssuei, make sssure no one'sss around," she hisses. Alyssa leans out the doorway.

"You're good, Mezmo," she says. Mezmo? Fang Suei? What was going on here? Just then Reesia reaches up and literally peels off her face like a giant sticker. I hold in a scream. Reesia is a Serpentine: a Hypnobrai. I feel lightheaded.

Alyssa also peels of the mask-like thing, revealing her to be a Fangpyre.

"If all had gone according to plan, ssshe would be dead!" cries Alyssa/Fang Suei. "Why couldn't they jussst kill her instead of wiping her memoriesss?!" Samantha gasps, and reveals our presence.

"Who'sss there? Ssshow yourssself!" hisses Reesia/Mezmo. So much for our surprise attack! We jump out of the stall we were hiding in, weapons in our hands. The snakes hiss furiously.

"Us, of course," I say calmly, hiding my fear.

"You will forget everything you jussst sssaw and heard!" spits Reesia/Mezmo.

"The ninja aren't with them. We could jussst kill them." Alyssa/Fang Suei laughs.

"Or hypnotize them," suggests Reesia/Mezmo.

"Or bite them," adds Alyssa/Fang Suei, an evil glint in its eye.

"We're not sacred of you!" I cry.

"You ssshould be," hisses Alyssa/Fang Suei. They drop the rest their disguises and attack us. We defend ourselves pretty well, but Reesia/Mezmo manages to disarm Samantha.

"Look into my eyesss . . ." Reesia/Mezmo hisses. Suddenly a familiar voice rings in our ears.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, SAMANTHA!" The bathroom door bursts open and a familiar black-clad ninja storms in. Reesia/Mezmo turns.

"You realize that thisss isss a girl'sss bathroom?" it hisses. Cole snorts.

"You're not a girl either, Fangface," he retorts, twirling his elemental blade. Samantha looks at Cole in awe and appreciation. "Now both of you leave these girls alone!" Cole shouts, pointing the tip of his sword at Reesia/Mezmo's chest. The snakes look at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter.

"We can't," laughs Reesia/Mezmo evilly. "These girlsss must be watched."

"I know what you've done!" yells Cole furiously. "You've wiped these girls' memories! Samantha isn't Samantha and Christy isn't Christy!" We gasp. What did he say? The snakes' eyes widen.

"In that cassse," hisses Alyssa/Fang Suei, "you mussst be removed!" Reesia/Mezmo whirls away from Cole's sword and hits the ninja hard on the head with the handle of his axe. The Ninja of Earth crumples to the tile floor.

"COLE!" screams Samantha. She rushes to his side, sobbing. "C-C-Cole . . ." I hear him faintly whisper to her:

"Samantha . . . you . . . are . . . Christy . . . May Timothy . . ." He passes out on the floor. Samantha chokes up and I can't breathe. Laughing and hissing, the two snakes pick up Cole's limp form. Alyssa/Fang Suei pulls out a remote and clicks a button on it. Moments later, a giant green helicopter appears outside the window. The snakes bust the window open, jump into the copter, and fly away.

"COLE!" screams Samantha as she goes into hysterics from the information overload and sudden loss of Cole (who I believe she has a_ slight_ crush on). Meanwhile, I still can't believe what Cole said. I am not Christy—Samantha is Christy. But if Samantha is Christy, than who am I? Just then, the school bell rings.

"C'mon, Samantha," I say in a shaky voice. "It's time for class." She looks up at me, her eyes cold and watery.

"No. We don't need to go to class—and I am Christy, _not_ Samantha."

"Then who am I? What will you call me?" I whisper.

"How about May?" she suggests. "That's my middle name, after all." I nod.

"Sure, but if we are skipping school, what are we going to do instead?" Her eyes light up mischievously.

"Why, rescue Cole, of course."

**Me: Well? Did you expect them to be snakes? Or that Samantha isn't really Samantha?**

**Everyone but Reesia, Alyssa, Skales, Samantha, Jay, and me: (staring at Samantha. I mean, Christy.) YOU'RE CHRISTY?!**

**Jay: YOU LIKE COLE?!**

**Christy: Um . . . yes and . . . maybe.**

**Cole: Um . . .**

**Jay: COLE AND CHRISTY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-**

**Cole: (slaps him MEGA hard)**

**Jay: OWIE!**

**Christy: (blushes) Um . . . I'll be right back . . . (runs out of the room)**

**Mezmo (aka Reesia): (pulls out fake teeth) What about usss?**

**Fang Suei (aka Alyssa): (peels off face) We're sssnakesss. **

**Kai: NO DUR!**

**Skales: You knew the whole time, right?**

**Mezmo: No.**

**Christy's Mom: That's creepy.**

**Nya: Well. This makes things much more interesting.**

**Anna: Sure does. Wonder how I'm gonna react in the story.**

**Abigail: And me!**

**Lindsey: And me . . . I guess.**

**Lloyd: (walks up to them) And me!**

**Abigail: (sees Lloyd) Oh, hi Green Bean! I've got some of my FABULOUS (makes jazz hands) chocolate chip cookies!**

**Lloyd: YEAH!**

**Me: Anyone who reviews before the next chapter will get some! Trust me, they're the best.**

**Lloyd: THEY'RE BETTER THAN ZANE'S!**

**Abigail: Aw . . . thanks, Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: Y-You're welcome.**

**Zane: They are quite tasty.**

**Skales: HUMAN FOOD IS NASSSTY!**

**Me: Tune in later for chapter three!**

**Lloyd: Ooooooh it's gonna be great.**

**Jay: So yah better rate!**

**Nya: . . . rate?**

**Jay: I was trying to rhyme. Like a lime.**

**Nya: Why?**

**Jay: Because I like pie.**

**Kai: ORANGE!**

**Jay: . . . That's not cool. You're a fool.**

**Kai: . . .**

**Me: Remember to review! YOU'LL GET ABIGAIL'S COOKIES!**

**Jay: YOU TOO ROOKIES!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Hidden Vault Of Secrets

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Jay: You get pies! **

**Abigail: NO! They get my cookies!**

**Zane: These reviewers get cookies: Toon Friend, NinjaBrony88891, SupeyNinjaZora19, Lya200, and LloydandNyaLover101**

**Abigail: Here! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Jay: I like deer.**

**Cole: STOP!**

**Jay: Soda pop.**

**Kai: MORON!**

**Jay: Your face is gone.**

**Kai: I HATE YOU, JAY!**

**Jay: Than you better pay.**

**Kai: What you mean?**

**Jay: Tell him Green Bean.**

**Lloyd: I don't know!**

**Jay: Eat snow. With a bow.**

**Me: That's enough!**

**Mezmo: Ever doesss not own Ninjago, but ssshe ownsss the plot and her OCsss.**

Part 3, Chapter Three: The Hidden Vault Of Secrets

(Nobody's POV)

Cole wakes up in a prison cell with a nasty bump on the back of his head. His elemental blade was gone, and so was the tiny silver key he had found on Destiny's Bounty. That key was what led him to discover the truth about Samantha. Unfortunately, he hadn't found out who Christy was (the Serpentine hadn't been so stupid as to put all of their information in one spot without security). However, Cole had learned a lot about their plans in their hidden vault of secrets . . .

**Flashback, 4 o'clock that Morning **

_Destiny's Bounty was hovering over Trinity Park. Cole had just woken up, and all the others were still asleep. Cole put on his ninja robe and suddenly felt something warm in his inside pocket. He reached in and pulled out the silver key. It was warm to the touch. Cole stroked its smooth surface. Suddenly, a tiny little compass appeared on the handle of the key. Cole knew that he was facing east, but the indicator showed north. "Maybe it's trying to lead me somewhere," he thought. _

_Cole grabbed his elemental blade and rushed out onto the deck. He jumped off the side of the ship, using his Spinjitzu to ensure he landed safely. The key pointed deep into the forest, and Cole headed in that direction. The key eventually led him to a giant rock. Cole ran his hands along its side, and discovered a niche in the stone. He cautiously slid his hand into the crack, and his fingers found a tiny handle. Cole yanked on the handle and the boulder opened up like a door, revealing a hidden vault. He pulled on his ninja hood and sneaked inside._

_Inside looked exactly like he thought it would: rocky and dark. Cole traveled in the shadows, keeping deathly silent. He then reached a strange stone that glowed an unnatural green. He located a tiny sliver keyhole on its surface. He slid the key in, but it didn't open after several attempts. He was feeling quite frustrated and about to give up, when he noticed that the shape of the keyhole matched the handle of the key. Cole stuck the handle inside the keyhole and turned it. The lock opened with a satisfactory click. _

_Cole opened the top of the stone, and reached inside. He was surprised to find an electronic tablet carefully hidden deep inside the depths of the stone. He ran his hands along the smooth surface, searching for the power switch. This was a big find; this tablet could solve everything. Locating the on/off switch, Cole powered it up and read:_

_Operation Takeover_

_- Wipe Christy's memories and transplant fake Samantha memories_

_- Transform Kozu_

_- Find Serpentine_

_- Transplant Christy's memories into __**TOP SECRET**_

_The words TOP SECRET are a link to another page. Cole clicked on it, but it asked for a password. Cole typed:_

_General Kozu_

_The tablet flashed red, and an alarm went off in the entire hidden vault. Cole dropped the tablet in shock, beginning to panic._

"_INTRUDER! INVALID PASSCODE!" Cole dove into the shadows, panting. _

"_How could I have been so stupid?" he thought. "I should've known that there would be some sort of alarm." About ten Hypnobrai rushed in, their weapons drawn. A single Constrictai followed them. He checked the stone, placed the tablet back into its slot, and locked it with another key identical to Cole's. Cole held his breath until they left the room. He realized that he should probably tell Christy and Samantha what he had found. This was important. He sneaked out of the hidden vault of secrets and rushed to Clairston High._

**End Flashback**

Cole opens his eyes, his mind whirling. 'Transform Kozu' . . . what could that mean? Cole sighs, groping in his ninja garb for his phone. "Please let it be there . . ." he mumbles. "Yes!" He pulls out his phone and opens his Emergency Contacts. He finds Zane's name, knowing that he would probably be the most awake and willing to listen. Jay would probably be a grump and blab about Cole 'Not being useful in the search for Nya', Lloyd would still be in bed, and Kai would probably tell Cole to 'Buzz off and let me finish my video game'. Cole knew this from experience. He taps on Zane's name and puts his phone up to his ear. His phone beeps at him.

"No signal," says the electronic voice.

"No signal!" cries Cole. "Now what!?" He holds his phone up into the air and tries again with the same results. He puts it away, resisting the temptation to smash it on the ground.

Just then, his cell door swings open. A Venomari snake stands at the door, looking very smug. Cole jumps to his feet, preparing to bust his way out. He lunges at the snake, only to realize his feet are chained to the wall. Cole falls to the ground, landing hard on his stomach. Winded, he stands back up. The snake laughs and hisses.

"SSSPITTA!" yells a voice from another room. "HURRY UP WITH THE NINJA!" The Venomari at the door (Spitta) grins evilly, handcuffs Cole, and then removes the ninja's leg chains.

"C'mon little ninja," he hisses, dragging Cole into another room. Cole was about to think of some sort of retort about 'not being little at all,' but his new surroundings make him forget everything he was about to say. Strange machines are all over the room with a slivery table in the center. On the table is what looks suspiciously like handcuffs attached to the smooth surface. Spitta walks over to a Hypnobrai snake who is lazily leaning against the wall.

"Rattla, help me with the ninja!" he orders. They drag Cole onto the table and handcuff him to the surface. Above Cole's head is a scary-looking machine.

Rattla turns toward a two-headed Fangpyre at a control panel, and barks "Turn it on, Fangdam!"

"You pinhead! You can't boss me around!" Fangdam yells back.

The door bursts open and Skalidor, the Constrictai General, enters the room. "But I can," laughs Skalidor in reply to Fangdam's outburst. "Turn it on!"

Sweat builds up on Cole's forehead when he finally realizes where he is: _a torture facility._ The machine above Cole's head begins to hum. The Ninja of Earth sweats harder and tries his best to break free from his bonds. Skalidor laughs when he sees Cole's struggle.

"Now, _ninja_," he spits. "You will tell us everything you know."

"I will tell _you_ nothing, _scum_," gasps Cole defiantly. Skalidor grins darkly.

"Suit yourself. Maybe this will change your mind." The machine lowers itself towards Cole, who squeezes his eyes shut in fear. Skalidor laughs, but soon his laughter is drowned out by Cole's screams of pain. Fangdam, Rattla, and Spitta stuff cotton into their ears, unable to bear listening to the screams any longer . . .

**Cole: Oh. My. Overlord.**

**Lloyd: Sucks to be you!**

**Jay: Cows like to moo!**

**Me: Okay, Jay, that's enough.**

**Jay: Aww, that's rough!**

**Nya: Seriously.**

**Jay: Uh . . . um . . . dead flea.**

**Kai: STOP!**

**Jay: Fine. But only if you tell me the time.**

**Kai: ARRRGH!**

**Me: I'm feel so sorry to do that to Cole, but it had to be done. I actually didn't plan it. It's like my story has a mind of it's own!**

**Fang Suei: Maybe we do!**

**Christy's Mom: OOOOOOOH MYYYY THIS IS CRAZEEE!**

**Christy: Uh . . . are you my real mom?**

**Christy's Mom: I dunno.**

**Nya: (scoffs) How would you not know?**

**Christy's Mom: (shrugs) **

**Anna: Hey, Alyssa and Reesia didn't know they were snakes.**

**Abigail: And Christy, you thought you were Samantha!**

**Christy: So who's the real Samantha?**

**Anna: Good question.**

**Me: I'll answer it later, girls. In the meantime, REVIEW!**

**Lloyd: YAY!**

**Jay: Don't forget to send in questions for the question and answer chappie!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Plan

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Me: All right, Chapter 22! I won't keep you waiting, though. Thank you to anyone who reviewed! They mean so much to me!**

**Nya: And without further ado, here it is!**

**Christy's Mom: Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 3, Chapter Four: The Plan

(Nya's POV)

Samantha (who I now call Christy) and I make our way out of the school building, using the crowd of people that were heading to homeroom as a cover-up. We quickly run away from the building, not wanting to be spotted. I whip out my phone and call Jay. He picks up after the second ring.

"Hi, what's the matter?" he asks.

"Hey, Jay," I reply. "Um . . . there's a bit of a problem . . ."

"What is it?"

"Just meet us in Trinity Park in the same spot as before," I answer. "We'll fill you in when we meet up."

"Do you want me to bring the others?" he questions.

"Definitely. And bring Sensei too."

"Okay . . . just a moment." His end of the line falls silent. About two minutes later Jay speaks again. "I'm back. I found everyone but Cole . . . should we keep looking for him or just come without him?" he asks worriedly.

"I know where Cole is, Jay," I say. "Just c'mon. Meet us as soon as you can."

"Gotcha. We'll be there in about two minutes." He hangs up.

"Well?" prompts Christy.

"We've gotta go meet up with them. We're going to tell them what happened and form a plan," I explain. She nods.

"To the park!" she cries, and we dash off.

When we arrive at our rendezvous point, the ninja are already there.

"Hey guys," I pant.

"Hi," they chorus.

"We've got some startling news," says Christy. We then fill our friends in about all that has happened: from Alyssa and Reesia being Serpentine to Cole's capture. The expressions on their faces are priceless, and if the moment wasn't so serious I probably would be laughing and snapping pictures.

"Y-Y-You mean, you aren't Christy?" Jay stammers, looking at me in pure shock. I point at Christy in reply.

"Yes," she says. "I'm Christy."

"Then who is _she_?" asks Kai, looking at me. I shrug.

"Just call me May for now," I tell him.

"Maybe you're Samantha if she has your memories!" cries Lloyd. "Then you would have hers!"

"Lloyd, it would be completely pointless on the villain's part to switch them," Zane points out.

"Oh, yeah," mutters Lloyd, his face falling. "Didn't think of that."

"Team," begins Sensei, holding his cup of tea, "let's focus on the task at hand. Before we dive into the depths of this mystery, we need to rescue Cole from the Serpentine. Who knows what they plan to do with him!"

"Yes, Sensei," chorus the four ninja, bowing their heads. I look at Christy, unsure if we are supposed to do something.

"So . . . anyone got a plan?" asks Jay. The ninja look at each other.

"Don't look at me!" cries Lloyd. "Cole usually has the plan!"

"Lloyd's analysis is correct," says Zane. "Without Cole here, we will need to come up with a plan ourselves."

"But we're split up!" complains Jay. "How are we going to manage without Cole? What if we get caught?" My mind races: get caught . . . split up . . . suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

"Jay, you are a genius!" I exclaim. Everyone stares at me. "Listen up everyone! I've got an idea."

I stand in the shadows of main the school hallway. I'm wearing a camouflage bandana on my head, and it casts a shadow on my face. Anyone who saw me wouldn't recognize me in this outfit, but that is the idea. Christy faked emails from both of our moms to the school saying that we were still recovering from our stay in the hospital, so it wouldn't make sense for me to be seen at school. Besides, if the snakes spot me, this plan is a failure. I then spot Alyssa and Reesia (or should I say Fang Suei and Mezmo) in the crowd of students. I stuff a pair of earbuds in my ear. Thanks to one of Jay's excellent inventions, I can hear every word they are saying.

"Where are they?" snaps Alyssa/Fang Suei.

"I haven't seen them anywhere," hisses Reesia/Mezmo. "They must have left school." Alyssa/Fang Suei stomps its foot.

"Let's hope that our friends have discovered something," it answers.

"Let's go see," replies the other snake. They are just about to leave when their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Hashley, stops them.

"Girls! Why weren't you in homeroom?" she barks. Reesia/Mezmo grabs her forehead.

"Reesia has an AFWUL headache," Alyssa/Fang Suei lies.

"I see," says Mrs. Hashley, not sounding fully convinced. She eventually leaves, muttering under her breath about overreacting kids.

Both snakes sneak out of the school, with me tailing not far behind. I sneak behind them, following them into the forest. About ten minutes later, they stash their disguises in a hollow tree. They continue to walk, oblivious to the fact that I am there. I step on a branch, and it cracks loudly. The snakes whirl around, brandishing their weapons. I pretend to be completely terrified.

"D-D-Don't hurt me!" I stammer convincingly, even though I'm not scared at all. I take a few steps backward, then trip and fall on my back, my eyes closing. I force myself to go limp and breathe very slowly.

"Isss ssshe knocked out?" asks one of the snakes curiously.

"Let'sss take her to the prissson," hisses the other. They drag me through the forest, and I keep my eyes shut tight. So far, so good. They set me down in front of a huge boulder. One of them pulls a lever or something, and a hidden door in the stone opens.

As they drag/carry me inside, I see a figure dart into the shadows. All is going according to plan. The snakes throw me into a prison cell, but don't even bother chaining me up or putting handcuffs on me. They think I'm just some scared, innocent passerby that just so happened to stumble upon a pair of Serpentine. I yank my hair clip from my hair and set to work picking the lock on my door. I am soon rewarded with a resounding click, and I silently push the door open. _"Don't worry, Cole," _I think victoriously._ "We're coming."_

**Cole: I love plans! Especially ones that work!**

**Kai: You said it.**

**Zane: That was quite an interesting strategy.**

**Nya: I'm smarter than I look!**

**Jay: I don't know if that's even possible.**

**Nya: (blushes red as a tomato)**

**Cole: (facepalm) That was SO cheesy . . .**

**Me: Heh heh you two lovebirds are so funny!**

**Nya: . . .**

**Me: I'm just teasing you.**

**Anna: It's pretty funny.**

**Abigail: Ditto!**

**Christy: (runs into room) HEYYY! GUYS! LET'S GO TO THE BEACH! NO ONE'S GONNA BE THERE BECAUSE IT'S SO HOT!**

**Anna: I've got the sunscreen!**

**Zane: I shall pack sandwiches.**

**Jay: Anna, that better be real sunscreen. **

**Anna: What else would it be?**

**Jay: One of my friends once rubbed peanut butter on my back instead of sunscreen.**

**Anna: LOL!**

**Everyone but Jay and Zane: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Zane: Why would someone do that?**

**Jay: As a prank, I guess. It was April Fool's Day.**

**Kai: OOOH that explains it!**

**Me: Alright guys, we'll head to the beach. Readers! Review and I might update faster!**

**Lloyd: I'LL GIVE OUT FREE CAKE THAT ABIGAIL MADE!**

**Me: All you gotta do is click that button and type a message! PLEEEEEASE!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Rescue

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Me: Sup, everyone?**

**Jay: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING: NinjaMelissa, SupeyNinjaZora19, Lya200, Nya909, and LloydandNyaLover101!**

**Abigail and Lloyd: Here yah go! [**] [**] [**] [**] [**]**

**Misako: WE'VE ARRIVED!**

**Everyone: BEEACH!**

**Nya: I'm gonna go change.**

**All the other girls: ME TOO!**

**The Serpentine: THISSS ISSS SSSTUPID!**

**Christy's Mom: I'll be in the car . . . texting.**

**Kai: (sarcasm) Have fun.**

**Christy: (comes over with the girls, all in bikinis but Anna and Lindsey) Hey guys! Let's go!**

**Cole, Lloyd, & Jay: O_O**

**Me: (wearing a one piece) Hahaha yeah. I expected that. **

**Garmy: Called it! (turns to Dareth) Where's my 20 bucks?**

**Me: Well, everyone enjoy!**

**Zane: Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 3, Chapter Five: The Rescue

(Nobody's POV)

Jay ducks through the shadows of the hidden vault, running his hands along the rocky surface. The chamber's door opens again and another hooded figure slips inside. Jay taps on the wall two times. The figure taps back once in acknowledgement. Jay spots two familiar snakes coming out of a stone door with a password lock. Jay gulps. _"If I get the password wrong, who knows what will happen?"_ he thinks.

Jay rubs his shoulder where his scar is—the scar that connects him and Nya. It isn't hurting that bad right know, in fact it isn't hurting at all. _"That's strange_." Jay knows what the meaning of the throbbing scar is. When the two people that are bound are separated (farther than one mile), their scars will hurt. If one person is close to death, the other person's scar will bleed. If the person they are bound to dies, the alive person's wound will burn and disappear. _"But it's not hurting right now,"_ thinks Jay. _"Which means Nya and I have to be close, but how is that possible? She can't be in here! Zane's scanners would have found some trace of her by now! I wonder what May would think if I told her this . . . May. The news that she isn't Christy is driving me crazy! What can I do? My emotions are too complicated! "_** (A/N Jay's thoughts are too complicated XD)**Suddenly, four taps sound on the wall, interrupting his confused thoughts. _"I'll worry about it later."_

Jay slips through the shadows, following the noise when the person taps again. Jay finally locates his friend. Stepping out from the shadows, Jay approaches Zane. Zane motions for Jay to come closer and he points to some lines on the wall—tally marks. They are arranged in five groups. They read:

1.

Another figure jumps down from a ledge near the ceiling. Kai motions to his two friends, pointing at the locked door Jay had discovered earlier. Jay nods, showing Kai that he's seen it already. Zane taps the wall four times again, hoping to alert someone else. A single tap responds, and soon Lloyd joins his three friends. Zane points out the tally marks to Lloyd, and all the ninja study them closely. Suddenly, Zane realizes what they mean. He motions to his friends to follow him, and they approach the locked door again. Zane taps the keypad, typing in five numbers:

1

The red light on the panel suddenly flashes green, and the door opens. Jay high-fives Zane for his deduction, and the team continues on.

Just then, a figure jumps into the hallway. The ninja shrink back into the shadows when they suddenly realize that it is just Christy. The four ninja motion to her, telling her to come closer.

"I think I've located Cole," she whispers. "He's in a room somewhere around here. I overheard some snakes saying that their prisoner wasn't cooperating. They said he was in 124, which should be near here."

"Good job," replies Kai. "Where's May?" Christy shrugs.

"I'm right here," a voice whispers from the darkness. May slips out of the shadows, holding Nya's boomerang and a bent hairpin.

"Good, we're all here," says Jay, sounding relieved. Zane points to a sign on the wall.

"This is room 118," he announces quietly, "we need to search for 124." The team nods, and begins the hunt.

Christy walks down the hallway leading to the right, not even truly looking at the numbers on the door panels. _"Everything . . . is so complicated," _she thinks, _"I mean, I'm not Samantha!? It's ridiculous! And I feel like there's no one who can help me . . . May's been distant, all my other friends are at school, and the ninja!? Kai and Jay are still upset about Nya's disappearance, Zane acts really weird about emotions, and I doubt Lloyd would listen. That leaves Cole . . . in the small time I've known him, he's seemed to understand me better . . . but he's gone. He's gonna die or something before we get to him if we don't hurry. And it would be all my fault."_

Meanwhile, Jay continues the search down another corridor. As the Ninja of Lightning passes a room with a heavy metal door he hears a familiar voice.

"I'M WARNING YOU, NINJA! THISSS ISSS YOUR LASSST CHANCE! TELL ME, OR DIE!" Jay's teammates rush to his side in seconds, alarmed by the yell.

"That sounds like Skalidor," comments Zane.

"Stand back," Lloyd warns everyone. They all step back, unsure of what he is going to do. Lloyd puts his hands together and a green glow forms between them. He concentrates harder and harder until it becomes so bright it nearly blinds his friends. Lloyd shoots the green energy towards the door, and the powerful laser knocks it down. BOOM! Everyone jumps at the sound.

The four ninja and two teens jump through the doorway, brandishing their weapons. They spot Cole lying on a metal table in the center of the room, bloody, bruised, and burnt. Skalidor, Rattla, Spitta, and Fangdam stand with their weapons at the ready.

"COLE!" yell the heroes.

"INTRUDERS!" yell the villains.

"ATTACK!" shout Kai and Skalidor in unison. The two teams attack, their weapons clashing together with a loud TING! The sounds of fighting and shouting startle Cole into consciousness. Groaning, he begins to realize what is going on around him. _His friends have arrived, and Christy is with them._ Cole struggles against the handcuffs, trying to break free. Unfortunately, he is too weak to break the thick metal, and all it does is tire him out even more. Cole slumps back against the metal table and watches the fight surge around him.

The two girls are fighting Spitta and Rattla, Lloyd and Zane are trading blows with Skalidor, Kai is facing off with three newly-arrived guards right outside the doorway, and Jay is dueling Fangdam. Their weapons are whirling around, slashing and blocking at top speed. May is ducking under Spitta's spear and Christy is twirling the silver nunchucks widely, trying to make Rattla back off. Zane's icy elemental blade hits Skalidor's weapon, but the snake shoves the ninja back. He grabs Zane by the throat and begins to strangle him. At that moment, Lloyd swings his katana and hits Skalidor on the arm. The Serpentine howls in pain and drops Zane to the floor. Zane gasps for air and leaves Lloyd to continue the fight with Skalidor alone.

Meanwhile, Jay is swiping his blue-green blade of energy at Fangdam, who is hissing and spitting at the brave ninja. Jay fights with intensity, flipping around and weaving under Fangdam's weapon. Fangdam spots a weak point in Jay's fighting pattern, and knocks the ninja against the wall. Jay's elemental blade flies from his hand and clatters to the floor. Fangdam pins Jay to the wall.

Jay could have easily kicked Fangdam in the stomach, flipped over him, or punched him in the face to escape. Unfortunately, Jay's fear of Fangpyre snakes has paralyzed him. Terrified, Jay tries to turn away from Fangdam's double heads. Suddenly, an idea pops into his head—a crazy idea. Jay shuts his eyes, concentrates, and thinks of what makes him feel brave. He recalls that no matter how scared he is on the outside, on the inside (deep on the inside), he is fearless. He thinks of Nya, his friends, and his parents. He thinks of inner peace. Within a matter of seconds, Jay has transformed from his normal fearful self into a glowing elemental orb. His whole body becomes clear and crackling with lightning—his True Potential transformation. His powers strengthening him, Jay floats into the air, watching Fangdam cower in terror.

"Prepare to be _shocked_, Fangface!" Jay cries as he rams into the snake. Fangdam topples over onto the ground, stunned.

"Since _when_ could you FLY?" he roars.

"Since I got my True Potential!" Jay laughs in reply. Seeing Jay unleash his True Potential gives the other three ninja the inspiration to unleash theirs as well: Zane uses his to assist Lloyd in beating up Skalidor, Kai blasts fire at the guards, and Cole uses his super strength to break free of his handcuffs. (Lloyd doesn't unleash his due to not wanting to blow the place up.)

"_I'm free!" _Cole thinks_. _He sits up on the table, but his body protests, and he finds himself lying back down again. _"Why do I have to be the one left out?"_ he sighs. Cole turns onto his side and watches his friends.

The four ninja and two teens are dominating the snakes: Fangdam is unconscious on the floor, Spitta and Rattla are tied up with a metal chain, the three guards are dead, and all six heroes have surrounded Skalidor.

"Any last words?" snarls Kai, putting his elemental blade to the snake's throat.

"How about: 'I win'!" cries Skalidor. The heroes (minus Cole because it hurts too much) burst into laughter.

"What about: 'Oh, no, I'm dead'!" laughs Jay.

"Maybe 'I've been beaten by a girl'!" cries Christy, laughing.

"Or: 'I surrender to the all-powerful Nindroid'," suggests Zane smugly.

"Even better: 'I like tacos'!" shouts Lloyd. Again the team roars with laughter. Skalidor casts a menacing look at his opponents, a plan forming in his mind.

"Fine. Oh, no! I surrender to the all-powerful taco!" yells Skalidor. The team cracks up again, panting and holding their sides.

"I can't believe the Constrictai General just said that he . . ." begins Jay, but interrupts himself with laughter.

"Or even better," Skalidor shouts. "I TRICKED YOU!" The four ninja and two girls whirl around to find that Skalidor has fled in the moment they lowered their weapons to hold their sides.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" screams Jay.

"I can see that," says Zane softly.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?" screams Christy furiously.

"LET'S GO!" yells Lloyd.

"AFTER HIM!" shouts Kai.

"TEAM!" shouts Cole, who is finally on his feet again. The ninja and Christy stop yelling and turn around to face their leader. "It's no use," Cole pants. "He's already gone."

**Me: I love that chapter! An evil Serpentine general says 'Oh, no! I surrender to the all-powerful taco!'**

**Anna: XD It's pretty good.**

**Ninja except Zane: (from in the water) IT WAS AWESOME!**

**Nya: Where's Zane?**

**Jay: Somewhere.**

**Abigail: I think he said he would be farther out to sea.**

**Me: My dear fans, please review!**

**Jay: You're all cool, peeps.**

**Lloyd: If you review.**


	24. Chapter 24: Hit the Road

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Cole: Hey, WE'RE BACK!**

**Skales: And we're away from that dumb beach.**

**Jay: It wasn't dumb! I had fun!**

**Garmy: You just wanted to see Nya in a swimsuit.**

**Jay: NOT TRUE! I wanted to put sand in Lloyd's hair for stealing my cookie earlier!**

**Lloyd: SO IT WAS YOU WHO PUT THE SAND IN MY HAIR!**

**Jay: Heheheheheh whoops.**

**Lloyd: (starts chasing Jay)**

**Jay: AAAAAAAHHHHHH NOOOOO!**

**Lloyd: I'LL GET MY REVENGE!**

**Me: GUYS! We have hit the 50 review mark!**

**Everyone: (cheers)**

**Me: I just want to thank SupeyNinjaZora19, Lya200, LloydandNyaLover101, Toon Friend, and NinjaBrony88891. You guys always review and are my support for writing this! This chappie is dedicated to you!**

**Jay: YAY!**

**Me: Anyway, this chapter is super silly. Hope you like it.**

**Christy: Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 3, Chapter Six: Hit the Road

(Nya's POV)

I follow the ninja out of the prison/vault, my weapon in hand. We must look like a very odd group: Zane and Kai have their arms around Cole's shoulders helping him walk, and Lloyd and Jay walk protectively in front of Christy and me. Christy and I are wearing camouflage bandanas on our heads, and we are all beat up, so we look like strange war-loving hippies (which I'm not sure is even possible). The team is just exiting the forest when Jay holds out a hand, the command for us to stop and be silent.

"Someone's coming," he whispers. We all freeze, unsure of what to do. Just then, three figures come crashing into the woods. They are out of breath, panting hard. In a spilt second I recognize them—Lindsey, Abigail, and Anna. Abigail looks terrified and her bangs are plastered to her forehead from sweating. Anna's foot cast is gone (it has been over a week) and she looks exhausted. Lindsey has dirt smeared on her face and her curly hair is extremely tangled.

"Abigail! Anna! Lindsey!" cries Kai. "What are you three doing here?" They look at us, their eyes wide in fear.

"W-We had no choice b-but to run," stammers Abigail.

"Run from what?" asks Lloyd, sounding concerned.

"T-The Serpentine," pants Anna. Kai furiously makes a fist.

"Those slimy, rotten, no-good worms," he snarls viciously. "I'm gonna . . ."

"What did they want you to do?" interrupts Zane curiously.

"They tried f-forcing us to t-t-tell them where Christy was," answers Lindsey in a shaky voice. "W-We refused to t-tell th-them anything."

"Good job," says Lloyd.

"They threatened to c-capture us and . . ." Anna trails off. "And . . ."

"And what?" asks Kai gently.

"Torture us," whispers Abigail. Everyone's eyes widen.

"I know how you feel," croaks Cole weakly. "I _was_ tortured by that nasty filth." Lindsey, Anna, and Abigail gasp when they finally see Cole.

"I'm so sorry," whispers Anna, the stutter gone from her voice.

"It's okay," sighs Cole. "No one could've done anything about it."

"I could've of," whispers Christy. "May and I were right there."

"May?" asks Cole, confused.

"Who's May?" chorus the three newer girls.

"Long story short, Samantha is me and no one knows who I am so everyone is calling me May," I reply. Their eyes nearly pop out of their heads.

"How . . ." begins Anna.

"Like May said, long story," interrupts Jay.

"Where were you two when they found you?" questions Zane.

"Well . . ." starts Abigail. "We got of out school right after first period because someone spotted a Serpentine in the halls and the window in the main corridor girl's bathroom was shattered. We decided to go to your house to see if you knew anything about it because we couldn't find you at school."

"THEY WERE AT MY HOUSE!?" I scream. Both Anna and Abigail nod. Lindsey looks at her feet.

"They were on your front lawn," continues Abigail, "and they weren't happy to find that neither you nor your mom was home."

"What did they look like?" asks Christy. "What color skin, fang size, head shape . . . ?"

"They were all red and white," replies Anna.

"One had two heads with long necks and a tail, the second had tiny fangs and a long head-tail thingy, and the third also had two heads but no tail," adds Lindsey, blushing slightly from having to speak so much.

"Fangtom, Snappa, and Fangdam," whispers Jay, closing his eyes tight shut in fear. "If they're sending a general out to look for you, May, than it's really serious." I gulp at his comment.

"What is so special about me!?" I cry, on the verge of tears.

"I don't know," replies Kai. Everyone fell silent for a moment. Suddenly, a soft beeping noise reaches our ears.

"What is _that?"_ ask Jay and I.

"I have no idea," reply Cole and Christy.

"Maybe it's the Serpentine!" shout Lloyd and Abigail.

"Then let's get ready!" yell Kai and Anna.

"Everyone!" exclaims Zane firmly. Lindsey jumps, startled. "It is not the Serpentine. I scanned something strange just a moment ago, so I turned on my scanners to full power."

"What did you find?" asks Cole.

"Smoke," answers Zane. "Lots of smoke."

"There must be a fire!" cries Jay. "But where?" Cole looks up into the air as Kai scales a nearby tree.

"There!" shouts Kai. "On one of the streets down by Bus Stop . . ." He squints, trying to see clearly. " . . . 12!" I gasp.

"W-What does the house look like?" I ask, nervous. Kai climbs down from the branch.

"I have no idea. All I could see was smoke."

"Bus Stop 12 is about a ten minute walk from here," says Anna. "There's no way we'd make it in time!"

"Then we drive!" snaps Christy. "Those despicable snakes! That's the only way we'll make it in time!" Everyone looks at her like she is crazy.

"None of us have a car!" exclaims Jay.

"We can't possibly steal one!" yells Abigail.

"How else will we get one, Abigail?!" snarls Kai.

"That's a fine way to help stop a fire. Getting arrested," I snap sarcastically.

"What about borrowing one?" suggests Zane.

"How would we borrow one?" asks Cole.

"Easy. Simply ask someone near here if we can borrow his or her car and say that we will return it. If we tell them that we are the ninja that has saved Ninjago countless times before, I bet they would let us," says Zane.

"Good idea!" smiles Lloyd.

"This is no time for congratulating!" snaps Kai. "We're wasting time! Let's GO!"

"Kai is _still_ is impatient after everything we've been through? Sheesh!" Cole murmurs under his breath.

"Some things never change," replies Lloyd softly. We take off running until we reach a house with a light on inside and a black minivan parked out front. The five ninja rush up to the door and Jay knocks. The door opens and standing there is a young lady dressed in a black shirt, white silk scarf, and white skirt.

"Hello. How may I help you?" she asks.

"May we borrow your car?" pants Kai. "It's an emergency. There's a fire not too far from here!"

"We are the ninja," says Lloyd. "The ones who saved Ninjago from the Overlord." The woman's eyes widen and she smiles.

"But of course! But when you get back, I'd like all of your autographs!" she exclaims, obviously star-struck.

"We'd be glad to," replies Cole. The lady hands Zane the keys (probably because he looks the most responsible out of the five of them). On the keychain it says 'Emilia Samson' in fancy calligraphy.

"Good luck!" Emilia shouts, waving. We rush over to the minivan.

"Alrighty, who's driving?" says Jay.

"I'll do it!" exclaims Christy. "After all, I am sixteen and have my license!" She jumps into the driver's seat.

"SHOTGUN!" cries Cole, jumping into the passenger seat and winking at Christy. She giggles.

"Aw, dang," mopes Lloyd. We clamber into the car, none of us bothering with our seatbelts. There aren't enough anyway. I'm wedged against the right window with Anna on my left, to her left is Kai, on his left is Zane, and Lindsey is on his left, looking very awkward. For some reason Lindsey's blushing madly. Maybe it's just the close quarters. Or maybe not. Behind us sits Lloyd, Abigail, and Jay, all of them looking quite uncomfortable. Christy drives at 40 miles per hour, probably way above the speed limit. Lloyd, Abigail, Anna, Kai, and Cole start singing:

"99 bottles of pop on the wall, 99 bottles of pop!" Zane looks very confused.

"What is this all about?" he asks me.

"It's a song," I sigh.

"Why aren't you singing, then?"

"I don't feel like it," I reply.

"97 bottles of pop on the wall, 97 bottles of pop! Take one down, pass it around . . ." sing the others. This is going to be a LONG drive.

**Lloyd: 'May we borrow your car?' XD**

**Me: I knew you'd like it.**

**Jay: How come I didn't sing the bottle song?**

**Me: Because you're depressed.**

**Jay: (throws his hands up) OH COME ON! I'M NOT EVEN FUNNY IN THIS STORY! I'M OOC!**

**Me: Not really. C'mon, remember when the Stone Army captured Nya . . . **

**Jay: I'd rather not talk about that.**

**Nya: Ditto.**

**Me: Fans, if Jay seems OOC ('out of character' if you didn't know), I'm really sorry.**

**Skales: You'd better be! Not that I care . . .**

**Christy's Mom: . . .**

**Skales: What'sss that look for?**

**Christy's Mom: . . .**

**Kai: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN!?**

**Christy's Mom: YOUNG MAN, SIT ON A TIMEOUT NOW! THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO TREAT YOUR SUPERIORS! YOU TOO SNAKEY!**

**Skales: You did not jussst sssay that.**

**CM (I'm sick of typing Christy's Mom): Sure did.**

**Me: We'll resume this fight later. Until then, ciao!**


	25. Chapter 25: Up in Flames

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Me: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Skales: (to Christy's Mom AKA CM) OLD LADY!**

**CM: NASTY SNAKE!**

**Wu: This gives me a strange sense of déjà vu . . .**

**Cole: It reminds me of shrimp with problems and squids eating brains . . .**

**Zane: (shudders) Do not remind me.**

**Jay: AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT A SHRIMP!**

**Nya: (facepalm) **

**Anna: Do boys ever shut up?**

**Abigail: Not these boys.**

**Lindsey: . . .**

**Garmy: Reminds me of Wu and I when we just wee young lads . . .**

**Misako: (eyeroll)**

**Lloyd: I'M STILL YOUNG!**

**Garmy: I never mentioned you, son.**

**Lloyd: SO!?**

**Me: LET'S GET ON WITH DA CHAPTERS!**

**Zane: Right.**

**Nya: Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 3, Chapter Seven: Up in Flames

(Nya's POV)

I gaze out the window at the sights, ignoring the singing. This is where I thought I lived, but I don't. So, where do I really live? I gaze at my reflection in the window. My sad blue eyes blink as I study my face. But this isn't what I truly look like, is it? My blond hair falls down my shoulders and blows into my face, so I tie it up into a ponytail with a hair band that was around my wrist. The hair band was blue. Why am I so obsessed with blue? Maybe whoever I really am loves blue?

So many questions flow though my head, and I ignore the rest of group until Kai shouts loudly, "If we get pulled over for speeding, say that we are taking Cole to the hospital!"

Kai's idea had interrupted the bottle song, but Abigail is still singing softly. I see Christy hit the 60 miles-per-hour mark. Thank goodness everyone is at work at this time of day, or we'd be dead from a nasty crash.

"Hey! Why me?" asks Cole.

"Because you look like death," replies Lloyd. Cole looks down at himself. He is still beaten up from his experience with the Serpentine's Torture Facility.

"I guess you're right," he sighs. I stare out the window again, trying to think deeply about what clues I have. As I am trying to remember anything, anything at all, the world erupts in a flash of light.

_I am standing inside of some sort of shop. Weapons and armor are all over the walls and on shelves. A sign hanging above the door reads __**4Weapons Blacksmith Shop**__. I'm holding a bamboo staff and I walk up to the door. Outside, a figure I recognize as Kai (but he's not wearing his ninja suit) is fighting strange skeleton men. I rush outside and hit two skeletons down with my staff._

"_I thought I told you to stay back!" cries Kai._

"_And let you have all the fun?" I retort as I hit down another enemy. I keep knocking them back, my staff whirling at high speed. As the fight rages on, I see Kai challenge a skeleton with four arms. Kai is knocked down and the skeleton is about to strike when a gold tornado barrels into him. The tornado vanishes, and standing there is Sensei Wu. Wu exchanges a few words with the skeleton, and then they begin a fight of their own. At one point, the skeleton throws his four daggers at a water tower near Kai. Kai attempts to move out of the way, but the armor he is wearing is too heavy. Sensei Wu uses Spinjitzu again, picking up Kai and carrying him to safety. Relieved, I keep on fighting. _

_Suddenly, a giant bone claw grabs me and pulls me into the skeletons' monster truck. Kai screams something that I can't hear as they drive away. _

"_MAY!" yells someone urgently in my ear. Then, the world erupts again in the same strange light._

I open my eyes and find everyone in the car staring at me worriedly (except Christy, of course, who's driving).

"What . . ." I groan groggily. I feel like I just woke up from a long nap. Maybe it was just a dream.

"Y-Your eyes," stammers Jay, looking terrified. "They t-turned . . . white."

"White?" I repeat, feeling more awake.

"It was scary," whimpers Lindsey.

"Almost you were seeing some sort of . . . vision or something," comments Cole. "Your eyes looked so far away."

"Look, let's forget that this happened," I say. "I just fell asleep, okay?" The others nod nervously.

"Uh . . . guys," interrupts Lloyd. "We're here!"

Christy skids to a halt in front of a burning building. As we jump out of the car, I recognize the front yard instantly and a wave of panic washes over me.

"MY HOUSE!" I scream. I watch as the entire front yard beings to go up in flames. Kai whips out his cell phone and calls the fire department. "NO!" I scream again. Jay puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright," he says gently. "This isn't your house anyway, remember?" I relax a bit. Jay's right; I'm not Christy, so this isn't my house. Suddenly Zane is tugging on my arm.

"We have to get out of here!" he hollers.

"WHY!?" I screech, confused.

"This was all a set-up! The fire was to lure you here! The snakes are coming!" he calls out, beginning to run.

"LISTEN TO ZANE!" roars Cole. "HE USALLY KNOWS WHAT HE IS TALKING ABOUT!" We all tear away from the fire, our feet hitting the ground hard. We don't look back.

We are still tearing away from the fire when the fire truck zips by. Kai pulls out his cell phone again and calls them. He tells them, while running, that we left the premises because of an arrangement we needed to get to. When we finally stop running, I realize two things.

"Uh, guys," I begin. "We're back in the forest."

"And we forgot the car," says Lloyd. Kai is still on the phone, and he seems to hear Lloyd because he tells the Fire Department that the car belongs to Emilia, and that she is our good friend (that way it doesn't seem like we stole the car, even though we didn't). Kai hangs up.

"Hey, Zane. What made you think that the snakes were coming?" he asks the Ninja of Ice.

"I was scanning the area for any signs of Serpentine and a got a _tiny_ reading of about twenty not too far away from the fire," Zane replies.

"Twenty!?" snorts Kai. "That's not _tiny!"_

"Well thank goodness for your scanners," says Jay, "or we would've been dead meat." I nod in agreement.

"So . . . now what?" asks Lloyd.

"We're kinda stuck here," sighs Cole.

"Then it looks like we're gonna have to stay awhile," comments Kai.

"I'll send the Falcon out to scout for Serpentine," says Zane, opening up his arm panel to access the switches. While Zane is working, Christy and I are finding some decent firewood for a campfire. Eventually, our arms are completely full so we head back to our 'camp'. It was sure coming together, but it still needed a lot of work.

"Alright, team!" calls Cole as he helps prepare a fire with Kai. "Let's finish this up!"

**Cole: YAY I GOT TO SAY DA LAST WORDS!**

**Me: You people take that so seriously.**

**Lindsey: It's almost scary.**

**Kai: DOES ANYTHING NOT SCARE YOU!?**

**Zane: Kai, that was not polite.**

**Lindsey: (turns a bit pink) Thanks, Zane.**

**Jay: Yeah, don't worry, Lindz. Kai is MEE-AN.**

**Kai: I AM NOT MEAN!**

**Lindsey: DON'T CALL ME LINDZ!**

**Lloyd: Okay, Lindz.**

**Lindsey: I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Zane: Please respect her, everyone.**

**Lindsey: Um . . . thanks again, Zane. **

**Kai: *cough* lovebirds *cough***

**Zane: Do you need a cough drop, Kai? I am almost certain your sister has one.**

**Kai: ARRGH! NO!**

**Me: XD I'll post the next chappie soon! It's gonna have some fluff in it! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26: Friends, Parents, and Tears

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Me: We're back guys!**

**Jay: Oh yeah, uh huh!**

**Kai: (eyeroll)**

**Me: I'm almost certain you guys will like this chapter. This is the first chapter I've ever done anyone's POV but Nya's and third person. Okay then, here we go!**

**Lindsey: Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Part 3, Chapter Eight: Friends, Parents, and Tears

(Nya's POV)

That evening, we all sit by the roaring campfire that Kai had whipped up. Christy has fallen asleep on Cole's shoulder, Anna and Abigail are playing some sort of game with sticks, Zane is fiddling with his switches again with Lindsey watching in fascination, and Kai and Lloyd are discussing something in soft whispers. I spot Jay sitting alone about twenty feet from the campfire. His head is down, and he seems lonely. I approach him quietly and gently, not wanting to completely intrude on his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly. Jay turns to me, his face covered with grief.

"I'm alone again," he whispers.

"What do you mean, again?" I wonder aloud. A tear slides down Jay's right cheek and drops onto the ground.

"W-When I was a k-kid, I had no friends," he sobs. I sit down next to him, expecting a story. "I was al-always teased. I was that k-kid who nobody liked—the weirdo of the school. I mean, who'd w-want to be friends with the annoying p-poor kid who lives in a t-trailer?" This new piece of information shocks me. Jay, the brave Master of Lightning, was teased as a child for living in a trailer?

"I would," I say softly. Jay looks up at me, studying my expression and trying to see if I was kidding. His eyes are fogged up and glistening with tears. "I am your friend, Jay Walker." I have no idea how I knew his last name; it just came out of mouth. Huh . . . strange. Very slowly the corners of Jay's mouth turn up into a small smile.

"I . . . I . . ." he mutters, unable to say what is on his mind.

"Spit it out," I order gently.

"I'm just glad I'm not truly alone," he finishes. "I mean, with Nya gone, I feel so alone that I forget I have so many friends around me. Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Cole . . . and you." He smiles at me as he says the last word, his tears beginning to melt away.

My head begins to spin for reasons unknown. What is going on here? Jay stands up and walks away from me, his fingers gently touching my cheek as he passes (and I don't think it was on accident). I stand up as well and follow him back over to the campfire. I lie down next to the flames and watch Jay walk over to Cole. The two begin to discuss something in low tones. I eventually drift off to sleep, and I dream of being a normal fifteen-year-old girl.

(Lindsey's POV)

Zane is a really interesting guy. He flicks his switches with such speed and accuracy you'd think he'd been doing it his entire life. But earlier he told me he didn't even know he was a robot until right before he discovered his True Potential a while back. When all of Ninjago was told he was a robot, yes, people were shocked. Personally, I think it's kinda cool. Another thing that I love- I mean, think is cool about him is his Sixth Sense. I've never met another Seer like me before, and around him I feel so much different. "What is troubling you?" His soft, caring voice startles me from my thoughts.

"Um . . . uh . . ." Drat! I wish I wasn't so shy, but I can't help myself. My hands get sweaty, I blush slightly, and I stutter until whoever I'm talking to says something first.

"Lindz, it is fine if you do not want to tell me," he says softly. I jump. If anyone else had called me Lindz I would've mauled them. But this was Zane. He was different.

"You . . . you called me . . . Lindz."

"Is there something wrong? Would you prefer I called you Lindsey?" he asks politely.

"It's just . . ." I whisper. "My mother used to call me Lindz and . . . and . . . she died three years ago. She had cancer." I abruptly realize that Zane is the first person I've ever told about this. Anna, Abigail, or Christy doesn't know about what happened. They might think my mom still lives!

"I apologize. I did not realize it had so much emotional meaning for you."

"No," I whimper, tears stinging my eyes. "It's fine." I find myself sobbing. My eyes close and I collapse to my knees. I suddenly feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me, holding me tightly.

"It will all be all right," Zane whispers in my ear soothingly.

"I know," I cry, and then I bury my face into his shoulder. He smells of winter-mint and pine needles. I eventually cry myself to sleep, Zane holding me protectively until my eyelids droop and close, sending me into a deep slumber.

(Abigail's POV)

"I WIN!" yells Anna loudly, kicking her pile of sticks triumphantly. I groan.

"That's the fifth time this night! Man, I suck at this!" I sigh. Lloyd walks over to us.

"What's up?" he asks causally.

"The treetops!" I answer, giggling.

"Jeez, Abigail, you are so immature!" Anna exclaims, rolling her eyes.

"I don't mind it," says Lloyd with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh boy," groans Anna. She then whispers in my ear, "Have fun with your boyfriend."

"Shut up!" I say playfully. "You know it's not true!"

"_Right_," she says sarcastically, sounding a lot like Kai. I giggle to myself softly as Anna walks away. Lloyd sits down next to me.

"Does all this fighting junk bother you?" he asks.

"I don't like blood," I reply flatly. Lloyd raises his eyebrows.

"By the end of this I think you'll be used to it."

"I hope you're right," I sigh. " . . . Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your parents?"

"Well . . ." he sighs, "my father was bitten by the Great Devourer is a kid, and he turned evil. Thanks to my awesome powers-" I giggle softly.

"Sorry, Lloyd. Go on."

"Anyway," he continues, "thanks to my awesome powers I was able to kill the Overlord, who created the Great Devourer. As for my mom, she left me at Darkely's School for Bad Boys so she could try to find a way to stop me from fighting my father."

"So . . ." I begin, "your parents are alive, good, and together?"

"Yep," he says happily. I hang my head.

"But you do know what's it like to have trouble with your parents."

"Yeah," he replies, "why? What's wrong?"

"My parents got divorced about three months ago and my dad just abandoned my mom and I," I cry.

"So it's still really fresh news," he says softly. I nod sadly. Slowly he wraps his right arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here."

"Thank you, Lloyd."

"You're welcome, Abigail." My head spins a bit when Lloyd reaches up and wipes my tears away from my cheeks. I can't help thinking to myself about how right Anna was. Maybe there is something between Lloyd and I . . .

**Me: A really sweet, yet sad chapter, right?**

**Lloyd: . . .**

**Abigail: . . .**

**Lindsey: I . . . I wasn't shy as much.**

**Zane: . . .**

**Jay: . . .**

**Nya: . . .**

**Christy: OH ENOUGH WITH ALL THE '. . .' PLEASE!**

**Everyone else (not including me): . . .**

**Christy: ARRGH!**

**Me: All right then, I hope you readers enjoyed that chapter. There were some very emotional moments in this chapter, and I would LOVE your feedback! Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27: Treehouses Are For Snakes

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Lloyd: TREEHOUSES ARE COOL! **

**Jay: PORTAPUSES!**

**Abigail: POATAO!**

**Me: All right, that was random. Let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

**Zane and Lindsey: Ever does not own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs. (they both blush)**

**Anna: Great minds think alike! *****wink wink*******

Part 3, Chapter Nine: Treehouses Are For Snakes

(Nya's POV)

"Wake up!" calls Zane. I sit up quickly, hearing the urgency in his voice. Around me the others begin to stir from their slumber. Abigail checks her watch.

"It's only 2:34," she moans groggily.

"What's the matter?" asks Christy, looking wide-awake (probably because she was the first to fall asleep).

"The Falcon has found something!" cries Zane. The mechanical bird flies wildly around Zane's head. Suddenly, I'm wide-awake and ready for adventure. Everyone else grabs their weapons and jumps out of bed, all of them yawning and stretching except Christy. The Falcon, at Zane's command, takes off into the air.

"Follow me!" orders Zane calmly, running off after his bird. The rest of us run behind him single file. The Falcon leads us through the woods, weaving left and right through the trees. It finally stops at a giant redwood tree. Zane inspects the bark, looking for any signs of Serpentine activity. When he finds nothing, he flicks a switch on his arm. Zane's eyes glow red and he stares at the tree again.

"Why are his eyes like that?" I whisper to Jay.

"I turned on my x-ray vision," replies Zane before Jay can say a word. "I was fiddling with my switches last night when I found this one."

"Oh, okay," I nod, understanding. I turn to Christy, who is exhausted from the long run. She is clutching Cole's right arm and panting. I open my mouth to ask if she is all right, but Zane cuts me off with a gasp. He turns off the switch, and his eyes return to normal.

"What?" asks Cole. Zane doesn't answer and instead walks up to the fat redwood. He knocks four times on the trunk and begins to mutter something.

"Open in the name of all things dark. Open in the name of all things evil. Open in the name of the all-powerful Serpentine." Kai winces in disgust at the words his friend just said, and I agree with him. All-powerful? Yeah, right.

A hidden door in the tree trunk opens and sinks into the ground. Satisfied, Zane motions for us to follow him inside. Together we all step into the tree (with the Falcon flying overhead), and the door closes behind us.

"How did you know what to say?" asks Anna, amazed at the Nindroid's abilities.

"It is carved on the wall over there," Zane answers, pointing to a message carved in the wood.

"That is _so_ ridiculous!" snorts Jay.

"I mean, how stupid can you get?" laughs Kai.

"Obviously more stupid than we originally thought," chuckles Lloyd.

"Anyone with x-ray vision or some sort of scanner could read it and get inside as easy as pie!" adds Jay.

"Pi is not easy," argues Zane as we continue farther into the tree. "It is an endless string of digits."

"But pie is delicious!" interrupts Lloyd.

"I know some of it," continues Zane. "3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375 . . ."

"NERD ALERT!" hisses Kai to Lloyd and Jay.

"I know about 36 digits," mutters Lindsey shyly.

"I know more," says Zane. "About 10,000 digits. 10582097494459230781640628620899 . . ." Cole suddenly whirls around to silence them all.

"Shut up, guys! You never know what we could find in here!" We continue on in silence. The Falcon flies slightly ahead and above us, scanning for anything useful. The bird turns down a corridor that branches off to the left, and we silently follow. Finally the robot stops—right in front of a plain, boring wall.

"Uh . . . am I missing something or is that a wall?" asks Lloyd, squinting.

"Lloyd, that is a wall," sighs Abigail.

"Did you forget what a wall looks like?" asks Kai. "I mean, seriously . . ."

"OH!" interrupts Christy, pointing at the wall. I step forward and examine where she is pointing. _There is a tiny purple button on the wall!_ I am about to touch it when Jay grabs my arm.

"Whoa, slow down!" he cries. "We have no idea what that would do!"

"It's the only way to find out what the Falcon is so excited about!" I snap back. "Besides, you're not my boss." Jay lets go of my arm and his jaw drops in shock. Yes, I did just say that. Christy, Anna, and Abigail hold in laughter as I reach out to tap the button. I press it hard and the wall slides open like a door.

Inside the wall is a cramped and dusty room. Leaning up against the wall are two bound and gagged figures.

"Zane, give us some light!" calls Cole.

"Certainly," replies Zane. He clicks a switch and his face glows, illuminating the hidden room. I step forward and kneel in front of the two figures. That's when it hits me. _I know these girls; they are Alyssa and Reesia._

I feel myself falling to the ground, but thankfully someone catches me. I don't bother to see who it was, but I'm almost positive it was Christy. What are Alyssa and Reesia doing here? I thought they were Serpentine spies! Opening my eyes, I stand up again, slightly leaning on Christy (who did in fact catch me). Both prisoners' eyes widen when they see me.

"MPH!" cries Reesia. The gag muffled whatever she tried to say. Christy's eyes narrow into slits.

"What are _you_ two _spies_ doing _here_?" She spits out the words 'you', 'spies', and 'here' like insults. Reesia tries to speak, but again it is muffled. Zane and Lloyd step forward and remove the gags.

"Oh, Christy!" sobs Alyssa. "We were so terrified! On the day before school started, I was at Reesia's house because we'd had a sleepover the night before and her mom was gone. These vile snake-people came and kidnapped both of us. We had no choice: they told us that we would either have to help them, or be locked up!"

"We didn't want to help them, so we chose the second one," adds Reesia. "Thankfully they've been feeding us or we'd be dead by now."

"No kidding," remarks Cole.

"Who are you?" snaps Alyssa. "Who are all of you?" she demanded as she noticed the ninja and the other three teens for the first time.

I then remember that Alyssa and Reesia haven't seen Abigail before because she was new this year. 'Samantha' and I met over the summer (or at least that what's my memories tell me), Lindsey is kind of a quiet non-social girl, and they probably don't remember Anna. They definitely don't know who the ninja are, unless they have read the newspaper articles about their missions.

"It's a very long story," sighs Jay.

"But I'll tell you anyway," I say. "It all began on a bus ride one Monday morning . . ."

**Me: I know that wasn't much, but it'll do. If three people review today, I'll post the next chapter REALLY FAST! Maybe even today!**

**Jay: SO REVIEEEEEWWWWW!**

**Cole: CLICK DA BUTTON AND WRITE!**


	28. Chapter 28: Destiny

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Me: Yes, I know. I have some explaining to do. ):**

**So, I posted a story with non-story content and it got reported. That reminds me, whoever reported it, I'm not mad. Actually, thank you, because now I know better. **

**However, I didn't know that I'd be locked out my account. So, yeah. I was locked out ): That's why I didn't get the chappie up.**

**Jay: SHE SCREAMED AND THREW THINGS AND-**

**Me: That's enough Jay. But yes, I was pissed.**

**Cole: Very pissed.**

**Me: I'm kind of running out of A/N ideas, but I know that ALL of you just want to READ THE DARN STORY! Still PLEASE read the A/Ns for important info, they just won't be as exciting unless I think of something randomly. Thanks, and enjoy!**

Part 3, Chapter Ten: Destiny

(Nya's POV)

We've assembled the ultimate strike force: the five ninja, Sensei Wu, Christy, Lindsey, Anna, Abigail, and me. We all have our weapons ready and none of us are scared or hurt. After dropping off Alyssa and Reesia at their respective homes, we ventured back to Destiny's Bounty. Once there, we filled Sensei Wu in on of all the new information and happenings, then grabbed supplies and weapons. I still have Nya's boomerang, Anna and Abigail have katanas, Christy has Jay's silver nunchucks, Lloyd has his golden katana, Lindsey has two silver shurikens, Sensei Wu has his bamboo staff, and the four ninja have their elemental blades (although I suspect Zane must have at least two shurkiens hidden in his kimono somewhere).

Together, we made a plan to infiltrate the Serpentine's hidden vault again. We are going to find out who I am.

"Okay, so what's the plan again?" asks Anna, holding her silver katana in front of her.

"We went over it four times, Anna," sighs Cole, annoyed.

"I'm just kidding," Anna smirks. It's obvious she's trying to annoy us. "I was just having fun with it! I feel like a secret spy!"

"This isn't a _game_, Anna," says Kai sternly.

"I know," Anna replies. The rest of us ready our weapons: this is it.

"Alright! Team 1, you're up!" cries Cole. Lloyd, Abigail, Jay, and I rush forward to the rock. Lloyd pulls the lever and we creep inside. I know that we must be quick, because Team 2 (Kai, Anna, Lindsey, and Zane) will be right behind us, and we need to be in our places when they enter.

Together we slip into the room with the glowing green stone that Cole described to us. Jay and Lloyd use Spinjitzu to reach the support bars up above. Jay then throws down a rope for Abigail and me, and we climb it quickly. Once at the top, we prepare ourselves for what is coming—the distraction. Team 2 is going to distract the Serpentine while we grab the tablet from inside the stone. Meanwhile, Team 3 (Cole, Christy, and Sensei) will be searching for the passcode that unlocks the top-secret records on the tablet. If all goes according to plan (which most likely will not happen) we will escape with the tablet and the passcode, and then we will figure out my identity.

My heart is pounding. I find myself nervously clutching Jay's right arm, but he doesn't seem to care. Abigail is shaking in anticipation while Lloyd tries to calm her down. Suddenly, an alarm sounds and we hear frantic footsteps outside the door. I grin at Jay, and he returns it. The plan has begun. We are about to make our way down from the bars when a feminine voice shouting stops us in our tracks.

"I'VE GOT THE VALUT! TAKE THE INTRUDERS!" The voice sounds very familiar. Where have I heard it before . . . ? The door bursts open and a figure runs in. I hear Abigail gasp behind me. No . . . no . . . it can't be! I feel extremely dizzy for the second time in a day, and I find myself screaming. _The figure is my mom._ She looks up, startled by my scream, and runs out of the room.

"Stop her!" cries Lloyd, jumping to the floor. Jay follows his friend out of the room. They leave Abigail and me up on the ceiling bar.

"Wait!" I yell after them. "How are we supposed to get down from here!?"

(Anna's POV, About Fifteen Minutes Earlier)

We all are still waiting for Cole's command so our team can enter the rock. We're the distraction. Oh, this is going to be fun. However, Kai has a nervous look in his eye. He reaches out and his fingertips brush my hand.

"STOP!" I yell. He jumps back.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" he shouts back, looking really offended.

"Sorry, Kai," I sigh. **(A/N: That rhymed!) **"My fault."

"I shouldn't have shouted back at you," he replies. "I just have a really big temper."

"Really? My friends tell me that all the time!" I exclaim.

"You know, we're more alike than I originally thought," he says.

"Do you like Minecraft?" I ask, gazing at my 'Hug A Creeper' T-shirt.

"Yeah," he grins. "You know what, Anna, you're pretty cool."

"And you're hot," I respond without thinking. Kai raises his eyebrows. I feel warmth in my cheeks. "I mean, I was just going to say 'you're cool too' but then I thought that wouldn't be right because you are the Ninja of FIRE." Kai raises his eyebrows higher.

"Uh huh. _Right_."

"Kai," I say, a warning tone in my voice. He stares at me for a second, an odd look in his hazel eyes.

"Anna, please," he suddenly says, removing his hood.

"Pay attention!" I snap. He jerks back in surprise, but then calms himself back down.

"You're pretty cute when you get mad."

"Cut it!" I snarl. "This is a mission, you know!"

"Doesn't matter," Kai grins playfully. "You're still cute."

"Kai!" barks Cole. "Stop flirting and pay attention!" My thoughts go into turmoil. _"You're pretty cute when you get mad." "Stop flirting and pay attention!" _It's obvious that Kai likes me, but do I like Kai? When Cole tells us it's time to go, I glance at Kai one last time before he puts his hood back on. He gives me a stupid grin and winks. Ugh, he's driving me crazy! Any normal girl would be fangirling by now. Not me. I'll never give in to his charms . . . EVER. What a jerkface . . .

(Christy's POV)

Cole, Sensei, and I sneak through the halls of the vault. I can hear fighting in a different room nearby. I can hear Kai yelling battle cries and Zane shouting encouragement at Lindsey. By the way it sounds, it seems that she is beating up Fangdam. I hear Anna bark something at Kai, but he appears to have ignored it because she keeps yelling at him. We rush past the room as quickly as possible. Sensei turns to us once we reach another hallway that split two directions.

"You two go right."

"Yes, Sensei," Cole and I chorus. Sensei takes left. Cole and I take off down the other hall. After turning down many corridors, Cole begins to look nervous.

"What's wrong?" I ask him gently, taking his hand. He looks down at our joined fingers and sighs.

"I don't want to be tortured again," he whispers. I squeeze his hand.

"You won't be. I promise." His deep brown eyes meet my blue and I put my hands on his shoulders. Cole breathes deeply, his body shaking nervously.

"I'm also worried we'll fail. Being the team leader means that if we fail, it's my fault. And this time there's so much on the line . . ."

"It's okay," I soothe him. "Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, if Kai is being a moron and doesn't listen to you, it's not your fault. It's Kai's for being a moron! Or if Lloyd reveals his hiding place by sneezing. You can't stop a sneeze. Cole, even as a leader you can't control everything. You already work so hard as it is. Try to focus on the completing the task, not the mistakes you make while completing it. We can do this. YOU can do this." Cole seems to relax at my words.

"Thank you so much, Christy," he sighs. "I don't know what I'd do without you." It was a really cheesy thing to say, yet I find myself smiling. Very slowly he leans closer to me, my heart pounding so hard I'm almost certain he can hear it. I finally suck up all my courage and close the distance between our lips. Unfortunately, the kiss can't last forever. We stay like this for about half a minute, and then we reluctantly pull apart. I wish I could freeze time for a brief moment, but we have a mission.

"Your breath tastes like peaches," Cole says. I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but we need to go," I whisper. He nods, and we join hands again. Taking a deep breath, we plunge headlong down the hallway, both of us still entranced by the moment.

(Nya's POV)

Abigail and I wait for about a half hour playing rock, paper, scissors to pass the time. Eventually the door bursts open, and we freeze. Abigail has scissors and I have rock, but I don't move a muscle to claim my win. We both breathe a huge sigh of relief when we realize that it is only Jay.

"Finally!" exclaims Abigail. "We thought that you forgot about us!" Jay looks up at us.

"Sorry, Abigail, Christy!" he calls. "Here, use this to help you down!" Jay throws a rope up to us. "Tie it to the bar!" Abigail ties it to the bar, and I begin my decent. When I touch the ground, Abigail begins to climb. Jay pulls me aside.

"Christy! I have to tell you something!" he whispers urgently.

"What?" I reply. He takes a deep breath.

"I've given up," he says.

"Given up?" I ask, confused.

"I've given up on finding Nya," he replies softly. "I have no idea where she is." A warning bell goes off in my head. What is it that makes me wary? I think back to what he said when he first came into the room:

"_Sorry, Abigail, Christy!" _

Then it hits me: Christy! I'm not Christy, I'm May! I grab him by the throat. When my hand touches his throat, he begins to change.

I jump back, frightened. I scream in terror and horror at the scene in front of me. Two red-white stony limps emerge out of his sides and I scream even louder. He grows taller and taller until he looms over me like a monster. Tears of fear sting my eyes, and I clutch Nya's boomerang tightly.

"HELP!" I scream as his blue and black kimono transforms into black, white, and red armor. A helmet with a face-guard appears on his head.

I hear Abigail scream behind me as the strange armored mutant laughs. I throw Nya's boomerang at him, but it bounces off his chest with a loud TANG! I take a step back and catch the boomerang. I whirl into a battle stance and swipe my bangs out of my eyes.

The mutant reaches behind him and pulls four large swords from practically nowhere. Taking a step forward, he aims his blades at Abigail and me.

"Foolish children!" he roars. "Thinking you can defeat me with an old katana and a dull boomerang!" Abigail begins to shake in fear, her whole body trembling.

"G-Go away worm!" she screams. He ignores her.

"It is no use to even try! **I! ****AM! ****INVINCIBLE!**" His last three words echo throughout the chamber. He takes another step forward, swinging his swords threateningly. He laughs again, this one more deep and evil than the last. He keeps advancing, and Abigail and I back up into the wall. Soon, the weapons are inches from my chest. He swings them backwards, preparing to strike, when suddenly . . . BZZIT!

A blue-white lightning bolt hits the strange mutant in the back. He howls in pain and whirls around to face the new threat.

"Not so _invincible_ now, huh Kozu?" taunts Jay cockily, twirling his sparking elemental blade. If I remember correctly (back to when Christy taught me some Ninjago history), Kozu is a general—the leader of the Stone Warriors. The Stone Warriors are invincible to everything but elemental attacks. Christy told me that Jay holds a grudge against Kozu for kidnapping Nya on the Dark Island.

"IDIOT NINJA!" screams Kozu. "I SHOULD'VE CRUSHED YOU THE MOMENT WE MET!"

"Well, Kozu," spits Jay. "I'm back . . . and better than before! Now tell me . . ." Jay points the sword at Kozu's throat. "Where is she?"

"What 'she'?" asks Kozu in mock confusion.

"You know who I'm talking about!" snarls Jay. Kozu looks at Jay, and then begins to roar with laughter. Seriously, what is with this guy and laughter?

"You do know that you can't defeat me?" he jeers. Jay raises his notched eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" At an unseen signal the rest of the team appears behind Jay, their weapons at the ready. Anna and Christy look shocked, Lindsey looks nervous, Cole and Kai look menacing, Zane looks surprised, and Sensei is . . . drinking tea? The sight of the others only makes Kozu laugh harder. He grabs a remote out of thin air and presses a small blue button. A glowing blue orb appears out of absolutely nowhere. Written on it are these words:

**Victory will only come to the Chosen Ones when the One Girl realizes her destiny is more important than her life.**

Everyone stares at the orb, their expressions varying from confused (the other girls) to stunned (four of the ninja) to unimpressed (Jay and Sensei).

"How do we know that's not some weird fake thingy?" challenges Jay.

"It is not," replies Zane, "I just finished scanning it." Kozu's laughter grows as he pushes a green button on the remote and the glowing green stone containing the tablet sinks into the ground.

"This means he can only be defeated by a _girl!"_ cries Lloyd.

"The only famous girls of Ninjago history that are still alive are Misako (Lloyd's mother) and Nya," states Christy.

"I-If Nya is still alive," mutters Kai sadly. Anna gives him a strange look.

"But I think we are the Chosen Ones!" says Cole. "Which means it will have to be someone from our group!" I begin to think deeply. Someone from our group . . . destiny more important than life . . .

"It's me!" I cry. "Don't you see? A destiny more important than life! I don't even know what my real life is, so it can't be as important as this!"

Kozu stops laughing and looks horrified. He begins to panic, and reaches for the remote again. The only button he hasn't pushed yet is a big red one that says 'Emergency Only'. I guess this is an emergency, because he activates it. The room begins to whirl and suddenly vanishes in a flash of light. We are now standing on a hill in Trinity Park, surrounded by Serpentine.

"You have no elemental powers, girl!" roars Kozu triumphantly. "You can't defeat me!" I think of myself; my true self, not how Christy acts. I'm smart, fast, energetic, slightly humorous and a swift fighter. I don't know much about the elements, but that sounds like lightning to me.

"Jay, hand it over!" I order, holding out my right hand.

"You can't!" he shouts defiantly. "You'll be shocked and killed!"

"No, she won't," says Christy. "If I had to choose an element for her it'd be lightning." Reluctantly, Jay hands me his elemental blade. I feel a surge of power and energy, and my eyes glow blue. It makes me feel powerful. It makes me feel unstoppable. It makes me feel like a real fighter. And I love it.

"Now, Kozu," I declare confidently. "I know my destiny."

**Me: Haha I like that chapter.**

**Kozu (aka Christy's Mom): I can't believe I didn't know who I am!**

**Jay: I'M GONNA MURDER YOU KOZU!**

**Kozu: O_o**

**Lloyd: COLE AND CHRISTY SITTING IN A-**

**Cole: SHUT UP!**

**Abigail: Lloyd isn't that an old joke?**

**Lloyd: So?**

**Me: (sighs) Everyone, the next chapter is the last one, but there will be an epilogue. I'm so glad that all of you were here to support me on this wonderful journey. I'll update soon as possible. REVIEWING WILL MAKE ME UPDATE QUICKER!**


	29. Chapter 29: Nya, The Samurai

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Me: T-T It's the last chapter.**

**Jay: There's still an epilogue.**

**Me: Yeah, I know, but I love this story.**

**Lloyd: Me to.**

**Everyone else: DITTO!**

**Christy: I really loved this story.**

**Me: Enough crying now! There's still one more EXCELLENT chapter to read, and the epilogue! So fans, enjoy!**

**Jay & Nya: Ever doesn't own Ninjago, but she owns the plot and her OCs.**

Chapter Eleven: Nya, The Samurai

(Nya's POV)

I charge Kozu, and Jay's elemental blade clashes with Kozu's four swords. I fight like never before, my anger at Kozu fueling my aggression. He pretended to be my mother and Jay, kidnapped Alyssa and Reesia, wiped Christy's and my memories, and somehow stole Nya away from the ninja. I feel extremely bad for Jay and the other ninja because in all this craziness, we never located the young samurai.

Kozu slashes at me, but I duck under the sword and flip over another one he swings at me. The fight rages all around me—the five ninja, Sensei Wu, and my four friends are fighting for their lives. I use my instinct to parry and dodge everything Kozu throws at me. Again he swings at me, and I parry all the blades but one. The top-right blade hits me in the right shoulder. I scream in pain and stagger, but remain on my feet. Again and again he swings and I block. He never gives me a chance to even think about going on the offensive. My blocks begin to slow down, the pain in my shoulder weighing me down. He laughs at me.

"Are you scared, little girl?" he mocks. Tears burn in my eyes as I swing the elemental blade again.

"If I die, you will die with me!" I cry confidently.

"Foolish child! Today you will meet the darkness! You were wrong to think that you could defeat me!" Kozu bellows. I gasp in pain.

"NEVER! YOU WILL FALL, EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE! IT IS MY DESTINY!" I shout. He lunges at me and I block in the nick of time. We trade blows back and forth, his being the more powerful. My exhaustion begins to take over as I swing the sword one final time, smashing the blade into his helmet. It cracks in two, sparks from my sword crackling around it. Kozu's pale white face looms over me and I stumble backwards, tripping over something behind me.

I topple to the ground, my back slamming onto a rock. The fall knocks the wind out of me, and I gasp for air. The red lines on the Stone Warrior's face stand out against his chalky white skin, and his gaze seems to burn through my skull. I try to scream, but no sound comes out. Kozu towers over me, waving his swords in triumph. He slashes me in the chest with one of his swords, but the blade barely grazes it. It stings slightly, but it is not that deep. The pain of everything is so bad, I feel like I am going to die.

I crawl backward like a crab, my back barely two inches above the ground. Slowly he follows me, his four wicked sharp swords pointed at me. I finally stop my crawling. Kozu laughs, once again looming over me. He slashes again, which hits me in the left leg. I squeeze my eyes shut in pain. _"This is it,"_ I think. My hands are shaking with fear, and I can feel my entire body trembling. I am not scared of death; I'm scared of failure. My life has no meaning to me because I have no true place in the world. If I die, it will be for the best. However, if Kozu doesn't die, it's over. Ninjago is doomed. I summon my strong willpower and urge myself mentally to go on. I will finish him.

Holding Jay's elemental blade in both hands, I swing the blade with all the energy I have left. A scream of fury and strength escapes from my mouth like a battle cry. Lightning surges through the air, lighting up part of the darkened sky. Time seems to slow down as he elemental weapon strikes home, cutting the warrior general in two. He crumples to the ground, defeated, dead. His armor clangs against a rock, and his arms fall limp. His creepy eyes glaze over, and purple-ish blood splatters on my clothes and the rocks around us. I've done it—I've defeated General Kozu.

Exhausted, I slump to the ground. My head burns and my cuts are throbbing and stinging. I hear a familiar voice cry out in pain and rage. I have no idea what is going on at the other end of the battlefield, but I don't care. I'm going to die. I close my eyes for what could maybe be the last time.

(Jay's POV)

I am fighting with my old silver nunchucks since my elemental blade is in use. (Christy is using Nya's boomerang.) I am fighting well against the Serpentine, knocking them away from him at lightning speed.I duck Spitta's venom and kick him in the shins, causing him to fall over. I shut my eyes when Slithera approaches and unleash my Spinjitzu. I'm a fighting machine. I'm beginning to think that nothing can stop me when a searing pain shoots through my left shoulder.

"Ow!" Stepping away from the fight, I glance down at my shoulder. My blue ninja garb is stained dark red. I pull down the sleeve and gasp—my scar is bleeding. I know what this means. If the person you are bound to is near death, your scar will bleed.

"NYA!" I scream, but it is hopeless. I have no clue where she is. Tears sting my eyes. This is the end. Suddenly, I have an idea. _"May might know,"_ I think. I rush at top speed across the battlefield, searching for May.

(Nya's POV)

"MAY! MAY!" screams a pained voice that I know to be Jay's. I open my heavy eyes to find that he is kneeling beside me, his left hand clutching my right. He looks deathly pale and ready to collapse. The left shoulder of his ninja robe is stained dark with blood. He is a mess—but I probably look no better.

"May," he sobs. "Where is Nya?"

"I'm sorry, Jay," I whisper, my voice cracking. "I don't know." He sobs harder, his face shining with tears. My shoulder scar throbs and I gasp in pain. The voice in my head tells me to show Jay the scar.

"J-Jay," I stammer, trying to breathe normally. "I r-really want to sh-show you something. I'm . . . n-not sure what it means . . . or if . . . if it's e-even of any i-importance but . . ." My voice trails off. Very gently I pull at the top of my left sleeve, exposing the scar. His eyes widen in shock, and he looks on the verge of fainting. His tears stop abruptly, and he gapes and stares at me. Slowly he pulls down his bloodstained left sleeve to reveal a scar. It is identical to mine, but his is bleeding heavily. I gasp, and open my mouth to say something, but my words stick in my throat—I can't say a word.

Jay moves closer to me and takes hold of my messy ponytail. He gently pulls on it, but I feel no pain. He pulls harder and harder until suddenly my hair pops right off. Black hair cut in a bob is what tumbles out of the wig once it's removed, and I feel a cool breeze on the back of my neck from where the wig used to cover up. The expression on Jay's face is mixture of relief, nervousness, and fear.

" . . . Nya?" he whispers. I feel tears slide down my face, dripping from my eyes.

"Jay . . . I don't remember . . . anything . . ." I stammer, confused out of my mind. Jay leans closer to me, his eyes locking with mine. He suddenly pulls me close and kisses me right on the lips. He pulls back quickly with an embarrassed look on his face. I'm too shocked to react. All this time, and I never knew that I was one of the greatest warriors Ninjago has ever known! All the questions have been answered now—all but one. How am I going to get my memory back? Jay's eyes brim with tears once more, and I know he's thinking what I'm thinking.

I glance at his bleeding shoulder scar, and then down at mine. For some reason, his is pouring blood while mine remains dry and clean. I try to move closer to inspect his scar, but a sudden flash of pain forces me to my knees again. Jay grabs my right arm, his bright green eyes locking with my blue.

"We will get your memories back," he whispers. "I promise. And this time, I won't break it." I nod in reply, and then gasp as another wave of pain floods over me.

"Wh-Why is y-your scar . . . ?" I pant, trying hard to breathe.

"My scar is bleeding because . . . oh no!" He cuts himself off suddenly, like he remembered something—something horrible.

"Wh-What?" I gasp.

"Y-You . . . y-you . . ." Jay stammers, unable to say what's wrong.

"JUST TELL ME!" I scream. My head spins from yelling with a lack of air and I find myself clutching my throat. Jay turns pale.

"I-I don't know w-what t-to do . . ." he sobs, leaning closer to me. Somehow, his bloody scar touches my clean one and a sudden pain flashes through me. Again I scream, but I cut my own scream off with a small smile. "Why are you smiling!?" Jay cries, panicked.

I can understand his freaking out. In some movies, when people are about to die, they smile and say weird things. They also see bright lights. Bright lights . . . his scar presses harder against mine, and a bright light flashes in front of my eyes. The light ceases, and everything comes back to me. I am Nya, the Samurai who fought against all evil in Ninjago. I am a fighter for right, for freedom, for justice. I am a warrior of truth, honor, and loyalty. I am the sister of Kai and an excellent blacksmith and inventor. My memories all flood in at once, and in less than a minute, I remember everything.

Jay looks at me worriedly, still seeing the smile on my face. That smile disappears when more pain flows through me. I speak with the last bit of strength I have left.

"I-I-I remember." Jay cries even harder and throws his arms around me. I shiver and shake, and my wounds still pain me. The pain surges through my body like a wildfire, and my tears sting in my eyes. Jay finally notices how weak and hurt I am, and sets me down gently on the hill we stand on. He quickly calls 911 on his cell phone. When done, Jay turns to me, his face as white as a sheet.

"It's going to be all right," he says softly, holding me tight. "You're going be all right. The ambulance is coming." I smile weakly.

"You're right, Jay," I whisper. "It is going to be all right. Everything is going to be all right." He smiles down at me, and then I pass out in his arms.

**Everyone but the villains: T-T**

**Skales: That wasss dumb.**

**Me: (Kicks all the bad guy's butts and sends them out the window) We don't need your input.**

**Jay: That was beautiful! (gently kisses Nya)**

**Nya: (blushes) Yes, it was.**

**Zane: I love this story, ForeverDreamer12.**

**Me: Well, then, I have good news! I might make a sequel!**

**Everyone but me: (cheers)**

**Me: It'll be a little less of a Nya story, and more about developing my OCs, their fighting skills, and their relationships with the ninja.**

**Jay: You better make it, Ever!**

**Me: I'll sure think about it. Anyways, if you have any questions about this story that you need to be answered, ask them in your reviews and I'll address them the the A/N before the Epilogue.**


	30. (Ch 30) Epilogue: Two Weeks Later

**Chapter Thirty**

**Me: I can't believe it! Thirty chapters! (sighs) Well fans, I guess this is it. The real end . . . of this part! Because the adventure's only begun! My sequel will be called 'Hidden Sacrifice: The Sequel to SSS'. **

**-WARNING: IF YOU SKIPPED ANY CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE EXTREME SPOILERS! I KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO READ THE END FIRST!-**

**Sorry about that. It had to be done. Anyways, to clear some things up:**

**1. Jay/Nya (durr) & Cole/Christy are couples (boyfriend-girlfriend)**

**Lloyd and Abigail are "getting there" (Abigail likes Lloyd more than he likes her)**

**Zane and Lindsey are good friends (but I think they LIIIIKE EACH OTHER *hint hint*)**

**Kai and Anna . . . heheheh it's gonna be rough for them. Kai likes Anna but Anna is really unsure about Kai!**

**2. In Hidden Sacrifice the updates will be MUCH slower, because I'm still writing the chappies. With this story a lot of it was pre-written before I got an account (: I do promise my sequel will be worth the wait! It might start slow, like this story, but it'll pick up. It'll definatly talk a lot about the pasts of my OCs, their futures, and their relationships with the ninja**

**3. I'll explain the scars on Jay and Nya's shoulders in depth. Okay, Jay and Nya did something called a bloodbond. (I made this up so don't try this) A bloodbond is a promise that you will protect the person you are bound to with your life. One person carves a mark somewhere with a bronze knife (in Jay and Nya's case, the left shoulder). Then touch the scar to the same place on the person you are bound to and say:**

**"I swear to protect this person, (insert full name here), with my life." The other person has to say:**

**"I agree with (insert full name here) to protect he/she with my life." Then an identical scar will appear on the other person's shoulder and all blood will vanish. From then on, when the two people are separated (farther than one mile), their scars will hurt. If one person is close to death, the other person's scar will bleed. If the person they are bound to dies, the alive person's wound will burn and disappear. Bloodbonds are mostly used with siblings, couples, and friends that in war. (I'm sorry if it is confusing.)**

**4. Here's a list of everyone's true identities:**

**Christy/May: Nya**

**Samantha: Christy**

**Christy's Mom: General Kozu**

**Alyssa: Fang Suei**

**Reesia: Mezmo**

**Here's a little background information as well: **

**The two girls that they found in the room in the wall are the real Alyssa and Reesia.****Samantha isn't a real person. Samantha's mom is Christy's real mom.****Kozu was able to transform into Christy's mom and Jay by using a shape-shifting creature's powers that he stole.****The flashbacks that Nya had were memories coming back to her. They came whenever she was in a peaceful place. ****For example, she was looking around the peaceful town in the car, so it brought back her real memories of her real home. The other one was simply a reason because she was at peace in the water. There was no connection between the place and memory, that memory is just really important ****and . . . hey, where is everyone?**

**Everyone else (including villains): (jumps out from hiding, holding a banner that says 'Congrats ForeverDreamer12') SURPRISE!**

**Me: Wow, thank you, guys!**

**Jay: No, thank you! You wrote one of the best Ninjago fics I've ever read!**

**Nya: I'm sad to see it end, and I can't wait for the sequel! **

**Me: Be sure to read the A/N at the bottom! Thanks! Oh, and this is the last disclaimer of this story, so ALL TOGETHER NOW!**

**Everyone (including villains and all of you, my dear readers): EVER DOESN'T OWN NINJAGO, BUT SHE OWNS THE PLOT AND HER OCS!**

Part 3, Epilogue: Two Weeks Later

(Nya's POV)

"Nya, catch!" The Frisbee soars towards me, the ocean breeze carrying it straight across the beach. I run across the warm sand, my eyes never leaving the Frisbee. I leap and catch it, landing just in the score zone. My team cheers. Jay runs over to me excitedly.

"Nice catch!" he says, beaming.

"Thanks, Jay!" I reply, grinning back at him. Jay turns to Cole and Christy.

"We win!" Jay brags.

"Take that!" cries Lloyd as he and Abigail join us. Abigail laughs at Lloyd.

"Next game, you're all going down . . . AGAIN!" she taunts.

"Don't worry, Cole," says Kai confidently, walking over with Anna. "It's all talk."

"They really didn't beat us by that much," says Anna, agreeing with Kai (for once).

Sensei Wu, Zane, Lindsey, Zane's Father, Misako, and Garmadon sit watching us brag. Misako proudly watches her son laugh along with us. Sensei Wu and Garmadon are chatting with Dr. Julien (Zane's father) about the mystery of Christy May Timothy and me. It has all been solved now. Wu explains to the others:

"The prophecy about Nya defeating Kozu was very old, dating back before the ninja and Nya were even born. Kozu discovered it inside of a hidden floor panel. No one knew about Jay and Nya's scars but the two of them, and their scars foiled Kozu's plan. Kozu had said that the only way for everyone to regain their memories was for Nya to reestablish a connection that had been broken. By placing their scars next to each other, Jay and Nya formed the scars' bond again."

Zane and Lindsey sit watching our two teams chat and talk. Zane smiles at us. They would've joined in, but they like watching the ocean waves crash onto the shore. They suddenly run past us yelling:

"Last one in is a Serpentine Warrior!" Everyone stops talking and runs toward the waves. I rush off at lightning speed. I know for a fact that Jay is the fastest short-distance runner, so I decide to distract him.

"Look out!" I yell, pointing behind him. He whirls around and I speed up. When he turns around again, Zane, Lindsey, Cole, Anna, and I are already in the water. Jay sprints toward the waves, and in the last second, he tackles me. I laugh and spit salt water from my mouth.

"What was that for?" I splutter. He laughs but I don't hear his reply because at that moment the rest of the team jumps in.

"You distracted me!" Jay cries when I can hear him again.

"KAI! YOU'RE A SNAKE!" yells Lloyd.

"Team!" shouts Sensei from the campfire. "S'mores!" Everyone tries to run back out of the water.

"Last one there is GENERAL KOZU!" I yell. Jay takes off even faster when he hears my yell. We sprint next to each other, our feet hitting the sand together. We sit down next to the fire just as Cole and Christy skid to a halt. Misako passes out the sticks and the marshmallows. I gaze at our team that now has 14 members: Cole, Christy, Kai, Anna, Lloyd, Abigail, Jay, me, Zane, Lindsey, Zane's father, Misako, Garmadon, and of course, Sensei. We are one big family.

I gaze down at my scar on my left shoulder. Jay catches my eye and touches his own scar. Our scars have not hurt since we discovered my true identity. We've promised each other that they will never hurt again. We will always be together, no matter what. I will remember this moment until the day I die: our team sitting on this beach, the ocean waves moving slowly in and out, the stars twinkling in the night sky, and the campfire flickering as we roast marshmallows.

Jay slowly puts his arm around my shoulder. I close my eyes, trying to preserve this moment of peace, love, and friendship. I will never forget it. Together the team laughs as the fire dies down. Never can anything destroy this team, not missing memories or Serpentine. No matter what it takes, we will find a way to be friends forever.

Jay and I sit there watching the sunset, our arms around each other's shoulders. The team falls silent as my friends fall asleep. When all is quiet except for the peaceful sound of the waves, I drift off to sleep in Jay's arms.

**Me: Dear my wonderful fans, readers, and followers-**

**I cannot tell you how much I appreciate all your support. If it weren't for you, what is the point of me writing the story? You all are the best fans any author could hope for. Thank you so much! I LOVE YOU ALL! I would like a special thanks to the few reviewers that have been with me since Day One:**

**SupeyNinjaZora19, Lya200, LloydandNyaLover101, Toon Friend, and NinjaBrony88891. **

**And, of course, to everyone else who reviewed: Ridin' Shotgun, NinjaMellisa, Nya909, multiple Guests, Frosti1212, NimrodelLuthien, Actiongirl101, Kaze Wynd, Lynn, NorthAmericanJaguar, Muffinmilk317, and ForeverDreamer12 (LOL i reviewed my own story! XD I was trying to answer a Guest)**

**You guys are SO amazing! I'm really sad to have this story end, but be sure to check out: 'Hidden Sacrifice: The Sequel to SSS' when I begin it!**

**Nya: Ever, you are amazing!**

**Everyone else: You said it!**

**Me: Aww thanks, guys!**

**Cole: Only one thing is missing now . . .**

**Everyone: THE END!**

**~Thank You All For Reading Secret Samurai Series~**


End file.
